


Incubutt

by fuzzykitty01



Series: CoC!Verse [2]
Category: Corruption of Champions, How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Champion!Hiccup, Cumplay, Graphic Depictions of Freaky Demon Sex, Herm!Hiccup, Hermaphrodites, Hiccup is the Champion of Berk, Incubus!Jack, It's an AU based off a porn game what did you expect?, Jack is an Incubus that wants his soul back, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mareth, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Other, and have sex, discontinued, eventual rape/noncon, questionable sexual relations, they go on crazy adventures together, weird kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzykitty01/pseuds/fuzzykitty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the NSFW game Corruption of Champions</p><p>Hiccup is the latest Champion of Berk. He's supposed to be this big hero and rid Mareth of sex-crazed demons, but Hiccup never was the hero type. Jack is an Incubus that defected from Lethice because he wanted his soul back. What kind of crazy adventures could these two get up to together? </p><p>Whatever they are, it involves a lot of sex. This is Mareth, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Most guys bring home stray dogs, but Hiccup brings home hot Incubus companions

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of Incubutt is finally here~ It's pretty much an RP that Schnee and I wanted to convert into a fanfiction. The title is a typo Schnee made early on in the RP that was hilarious enough to stick. 
> 
> Happy fapping~

Hiccup left the camp to explore the strange world of Mareth. He normally kept close to the camp and the Lake, but now he felt comfortable exploring beyond the relatively peaceful areas.

Hiccup tensed and readied himself for battle when the nearby bushes rustled ominously. He readied his shield and tiny knife and called out,

"Who’s there? Show yourself!"

Jack was pissing in the bush when he heard footsteps rustle amongst the leaves of the forest. He was pretty sure it was a goblin at first, until he heard the voice hitch. He himself tensed, grabbing his staff and putting his pants back on, his ice blue tail swishing behind him. “For someone like you to wonder here, you’re either begging to be prey or you’re the new champion.” the demon said, a smirk washing over his face.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes and shifted his shield closer to him. He wasn’t taking any chances.

"Yeah I’m the new champion." He told the Incubus; for that’s what the alluring demon before him was. "I don’t particularly want to fight you, so if you leave me alone, I’ll be on my way."

It wasn’t likely that the Incubus would let him just walk away, but it never hurt to ask, right?

Jack cocked an eyebrow at the new Champion. He looked about 20 or so, maybe younger. He toyed around with the staff in his hands, flicked his bangs a little. With a pretty husky voice, Jack replied “Hmmm, why should I leave you, the new kid, to saunter off, hm? I don’t particularly like the idea of you falling in the hands of Lethice, or even worse PITCH, but I think I can let you go. Mmm,” Jack licked his lips while checking out the pretty lanky but still physically fit boy.

"Tell you what, if you make it worth my while, I’ll let you go and maybe help you out on your little quest," the incubus offered. He had PLENTY of ideas on how to make it worth his while, but he was saving it for the little champion’s reply.

Hiccup leered suspiciously at the demon. That was way too easy.

"Worth your while how?" He asked, clutching the tiny knife tighter in his hands. "Not that your help wouldn’t be appreciated, but I’d rather not be turned into your cumdump to get it."

Hiccup knew how Mareth worked well enough by now to know that sex was part of practically everything. If he wasn’t careful, Hiccup could lose himself to the corrupt pleasures of this world.

"Nah, not a cumdump. In fact, quite the opposite; I want my soul back. There’s 4 others beside me who defected from Lethice’s bunch, but they’re out hiding. Me? I just want to rejoin the rest of you guys, fight a little, have some fun… Hell, maybe a date that doesn’t involve sex. Think you up to it?" Jack proposed.

Sure, he liked the boy, but it wasn’t enough to fuck him. Besides, if he needed to feed, he’d just do it with the lowlife imps or goblins, but otherwise, he’d rather get to know someone before fucking them. It’s part of the fun for him.

That threw Hiccup for a loop; enough to startle him into lowering his shield.

"You want your soul BACK?" He parroted with his mouth hanging open. "That’s a first." He muttered mostly to himself.

He looked over the Incubus with a critical eye. He didn’t seem like the warrior type, but then again, neither did he. The Incubus was skinny and kind of short for a man, but the way he handled that staff like it weighed nothing belied his strength. If Hiccup was honest with himself, the Incubus was actually kinda cute. Hiccup banished that thought from his head and addressed the demon.

"I guess if you’re really telling the truth, it wouldn’t be very ‘champion’ like of me to turn you away." He admitted with a shrug. "But just so we’re clear, if you try any funny stuff, I won’t hesitate to kill you."

Hiccup hoped the demon couldn’t sense his little white lie. Hiccup would protect himself, sure, but he would definitely hesitate to take a life. His village may have been known for its Viking heroes who reveled in battle, but Hiccup never felt like that. He was scrawny, clumsy, and didn’t share the blood lust his people had in spades.

Hiccup really hoped he was making the right choice in letting the Incubus tag along.

"So if we’re gonna be traveling together, we should probably know each other’s names. I’m Hiccup; the latest Champion of Berk." Hiccup greeted with sarcastic dramatic flair.

Jack chuckled at the Champion’s antics. “Sweet!” He cheered. Jack was excited to be traveling wit the new companion. He practically jumped for joy.

"The name’s Jack—Jack Frost. I’m guessing you’re not exactly happy to be here, are you?" Jack finally decided to get a real good look at the man.

Hiccup was about 3 inches taller than him. He was kinda scruffy, too. His hair was shaggy, but fell pretty cleanly around his face. Two cute little braids stuck out from behind his ear. Judging by Hiccup’s attire, it looked like Berk had some kind of warrior culture. Cumbersome leather armor, complete with padding and plating, seemed to both bulk Hiccup up and drown him in leather. It looked like that armor was built for someone bigger than Hiccup. His knife looked worn; like it was more for survival and hunting rather than actual fighting. The shield seemed to be Hiccup’s main weapon of choice.

He _definitely_ didn’t look like the fighting-type; more like the nerd who ran away a lot and happened to gain muscle from it. Hiccup would be difficult prey to catch if he put his legs to use; even more so if he actually had some wings.

Jack lifted a clawed foot to scratch his leg a little and then flipped around his staff to rest it on his shoulder. “So, where’s home sweet home, Champ?”

Hiccup bristled at the nickname, but decided it wasn’t worth getting in an argument over. “It’s this way.” He nodded in the direction of the camp. He started walking toward it; knowing Jack would follow. Hiccup hummed and mulled over Jack’s other question before answering.

"Yeah I’m really sorta not." Hiccup grumbled. "I’m not exactly ‘Champion material’ here. I was just chosen by lottery."

Hiccup grimaced as he remembered picking the short straw that set him on his quest. Berk was so full of possible Champions, that they drew lots just to figure out who should go. It was supposed to be some great honor to be chosen and have the chance to test your metal, but Hiccup wasn’t the ‘die in a blaze of glory’ type.

"Gotcha." Jack said, following the human

"What about you? You said you wanted your soul back, but why? Most people I’ve talked to around here would leap at the chance to become a demon…" Hiccup asked with honest interest. Jack thought over his answer carefully, until he finally had a reply.

"You see, I came here remembering nothing of my home. Not friends, not family, not even my own name. ‘Jack Frost’ is the name I was given by the moon god before he was killed. I was mostly just a troublemaker doing my own thing; especially with my—uh—talent. Then one day the war happened and BOOM. I woke up chained up in a wet, dark dungeon. My soul was stolen from me by a _real_ demon; one by the name of Pitch Black. I was kept as his slave for who-knows-how long. I couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep, couldn’t even heal right. I was so weak, I begged him to make it stop, but then they… Well, they made me this,” Jack gestured to all of himself.

The pale, blue tinge to his skin made him look frostbitten head to toe. Blue lips and all. Ice blue irises were contrasted by black sclera and framed with heavy lashes. A pair of long, ram-like horns grew out of his head. Jack looked like a monster. He was chiseled to seduce any man or woman he wanted, but it wasn’t in his heart to do so.

"Yeah… most people would want it, but they’re not free. They’re going to have fun as slaves to their own lust, but it’s not what I want.”

"Gosh…" Hiccup shook his head slowly in disbelief. "I had no idea things were that bad here. And I’m guessing you don’t even know your name still, huh?"

”Nah. Tooth and the others said they were gonna help me get my memories back, but no such luck yet.” The admission tasted bitter on his tongue. Jack was disappointed with how little he progressed.

Hiccup bit his lip and glanced over at Jack. The Incubus sparked a bit of sympathy in Hiccup’s heart and made him come to a decision.

"I never wanted to be a hero." Hiccup said suddenly. "I was the worst Viking Berk had ever seen. ‘Hiccup’ was the name everyone gave to the runt of the litter. Got a tiny sheep? Name it Hiccup. Got a weak yak? Name it Hiccup. Got a talking fishbone for a son? Name it Hiccup. I didn’t really mind; I got to work in the forge with Gobber and I DID have a few friends. Sort of." Hiccup _thought_ Fishlegs could be considered a friend anyway.

"Huh. I thought it was a childhood nickname, or something that stuck because you made someone hiccup so much. Or because you’re a lightweight." Jack said; trying to lighten the tension.

Hiccup laughed behind his hand. “Yeah you’d think so, but no. It’s really my name.” He said with wry amusement.

"Anyway, my point is I wasn’t a hero and I didn’t really wanna be one. But you… There’s something about you that makes me wanna _be_ a hero.” Hiccup said solemnly. “It’s not that I think your weak or anything. I can tell you got some moves just by the way you handle your staff.” Hiccup nodded to the weapon in question before continuing. “I guess there’s just something about you wanting your humanity back that makes me want to help you help yourself. That was kinda cheezy, huh? I’m sorry.”

Jack listened to the boy attentively. He had a bit of empathy with Hiccup, despite himself. He never really belonged anyway, even with the Guardians, as they call themselves.

"Hero, huh? Heh. Don’t worry about being cheesy. It’s actually refreshing to talk to someone who isn’t demanding sex for a change. But, uh, you might wanna equip a better weapon than that chicken knife if you want to skewer something other than your lunch," Jack smirked at the end.

Hiccup snorted, but didn’t argue. He’d been meaning to replace his knife soon anyway.

“Well, here we are: home sweet home!” Hiccup announced with a flare. It wasn’t much; just the bare essentials for one scrawny Viking to live off of. Hiccup was gonna have to get a few things for Jack now that he was staying with him.

"It’s not much, but it’s mine. Well—ours now, I guess." Hiccup scratched the back of his head bashfully.

Jack looked around the camp that was to be his new home. The camp was spacious enough to accommodate dozens of different people if necessary. It had decent cover, too. Most demons wouldn’t think to check the surrounding area unless they either stumbled upon it or deliberately sniffed them out.

"Yeah… Ours." He whispered in hushed awe. He’d never been part of an ‘ours’ before. It was nice.

Jack points his staff to a patch of land that he liked, and started to build his tent with his magic. Ice sprouted from the ground up; forming walls and a simple roof that still let some light in, but were thick enough to give him some privacy. “That’s more like it,” Jack said; satisfied with the new residence he made for himself.

Hiccup’s jaw dropped in awe of Jack’s magic. He’d heard of people using magic before—mostly to seduce people and make them lose control of their lusts—but he’d never seen anything like this before! Glittering spires of ice wrapping around each other to make a quiet little place of delicate beauty was something Hiccup never could’ve fathomed before. Hiccup’s mouth stretched up into a dorky smile; one he’d often get when Gobber taught him something new and exciting in the forge.

"Whoa~!" Hiccup breathed. "That was—that was AMAZING! I’ve never seen anything like it before! How did you do that, Jack? Wow!" He gushed.

"It’s something I figured out I could do when I woke up with no memories. I can make it snow, frost things over, and make ice, but there’s always some kind of limit. I don’t know _why_ I can do it, though. And so far, I’m the only one who can do it.” Jack explained, walking inside.

He then started to make furniture with his powers. Nothing fancy—just a few chairs, a table, and a little bed with a snow mattress.

"And for some reason, I don’t feel the cold."

"That’s so cool…" Hiccup said with hushed awe. "And it does kinda make sense that you wouldn’t feel the cold if you’re—y’know—making ice and stuff." Hiccup pointed out. He reached out to touch the ice; half out of scientific curiosity and half out of disbelief that it was even real.

"You think whatever happened to you to make you lose your memories had something to do with your magic?" Hiccup asked; the curious side of him bubbling to the surface. "I mean, I’m no expert on magic or anything, but it’s a good idea as any."

Jack chuckled then. Hiccup was acting like a little kid on Christmas morning opening presents for the first time. “Maybe it did, maybe it didn’t. I just wish I knew why.”

He kicked back and relaxed on the snowy mattress. Sure, it wasn’t the best thing, but in a pinch or in a world like this one, it was good enough. Now if only he had something to snuggle with, he’d be golden. “Sure wish something in this miserable place had some answers…”

"Sorry…" Hiccup mumbled; suddenly aware of how insensitive he was being. "I guess I got carried away for a minute there."

Hiccup coughed awkwardly into his hand and retreated to get some food out of his stash. He’d found it earlier when he went to the forest. It kinda looked like milk, but it had a pinkish tinge to it. It was labeled ‘Succubus Milk’ and though Hiccup was leery of the name, he was running low on food and didn’t have many other options.

Jack started to stare at the bed and then back at the roof. He created a frost pillow and covered his head with it. He was lucky he found someone who took his plight seriously, considering the kind of place this is.

Hopefully Hiccup didn’t do something stupid while Jack attempted to take a little nap. But then again, what could he possibly get into?


	2. Hiccup should really learn not to put things in his mouth if he doesn't know where they've been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Incubutt is here awh ye. 
> 
> Hiccup is now a hermaphrodite and he landed himself a date with Jack. Score!

Hiccup sniffed the Succubus Milk to see if it was still good; it was. He just wanted to take a sip to quench his thirst, but for some reason he couldn’t pull the bottle away from his lips until it was all gone. Hiccup dropped the now empty bottle and clutched his gut as firey agony speared through his abdomen. He cried out in pain as the skin between his balls and asshole split open to reveal a brand new vagina. Hiccup’s chest also swelled up; leaving him with two b-cup breasts and more sensitive nipples.

He groaned as the pain ebbed away into foreign pleasure. With each heartbeat, his virgin muff throbbed with pleasure as new nerve endings were created for the feminine organs.

"Fuuuck…~" Hiccup groaned as he curled up into a fetal position to ride out the change.

Meanwhile, Jack fully dozed off into pleasant sleep. He unconsciously let his hands roam to his throbbing dick. The blue-ish purple skin of his cock and balls might’ve been worrying had he been human, but he wasn’t. Jack was aroused by the scent of fresh lust in the distance and it caused him to have dirty dreams.

Hiccup had tears in his eyes by the time his new parts had grown in. He wasn’t able to cum as the transformation was happening, so the pleasure had become a sweet ache. Hiccup went over to a secluded part of the camp to take care of his tender loins.

He moaned and dropped his leggings to reveal his half-hard cock and virgin pussy. Hiccup ran his fingers over his shaft until it was fully erect then wrapped his hand around it. He bit his lip to stifle another moan; hoping Jack wouldn’t hear. Hiccup gingerly stroked his fingers up and down the rapidly moistening slit. He was curious about his new anatomy, but he didn’t want to hurt himself because of impatience. He spread his netherlips to reveal the pink flesh of his sex and shivered in anticipation. He moaned again before shifting to his hands and knees for better access to both his cock and cunt.

As Hiccup tugged on his leaking shaft, he dipped two of his fingers into his honeypot and keened. It was amazing! The dual pleasure of both male and female genitals fed off each other until he came with a low whine. Hiccup sagged to the ground; his limbs felt like jelly and he could hardly keep himself up. His ass was still in the air; exposed to the world for anyone to take advantage of. Hiccup couldn’t bring himself to care just then.

Jack slowly roused himself awake; feeling so fucking horny he would screw the ground if it’d give him some satisfaction. Whoever’s lust he smelled was damn amazing. He could barely hold it in enough to be able to take off his clothing and putting it out of the way before he began to satisfy himself.

He teased his very sensitive nips, stroking them gently with his frostbitten fingers. He quaked and moaned at the sensation, aching to fill a hole or have his backdoor filled. This was the part Jack wasn’t sure he loved or hated. He longed for that kind of touch, but at the same time he didn’t. So instead, he took care of his sweet spots on his own. He stoked the fires of his lust with his hands until he came down to his fully erect member.

Jack teased the tip ever so gently with his thumb first, before curling his fingers around to stroke it. Small pumps came first, but the more Jack moaned, the faster he got. Jack’s hips rocked back and forth as he rubbed his nuts. The pre that dribbled from his tip smelled faintly of mint. It acted as lubricant to hasten the pace. Finally, Jack came. Cum bubbled out from his bulbous head and sprayed sticky white ropes onto the floor. Jack’s cock twitched as it purged itself of eight loads of spunk. Jack laid back down on his back; panting tiredly from how he played with himself. Jack still wondered who the mysterious scent that made him ache so much belonged to.

Hiccup groaned and forced himself up off the ground to get dressed. As tired as he was now, Hiccup couldn’t afford to leave himself exposed. He donned his pants and limped over to his sleeping bag. He looked over to where Jack was and blushed crimson.

The Incubus was masturbating. As awkward as it was to walk in on something so private, Hiccup couldn’t help thinking the sight was hot. Hiccup looked away so fast he could’ve sworn he heard his neck crack. He sputtered and began to apologize.

"I-I’m so sorry!" He squeaked. "I didn’t know you were—ah—busy! I’ll go away while you—you finish!" He stammered.

Jack’s head snapped around when he heard Hiccup’s slightly higher pitched voice. He blushed and quickly put on his clothes. “Don’t worry! I’m done!” he said quickly. That was when he noticed what the boy had become. “What the—What happened to you?!” Jack exclaimed. He was both aggravated and aroused by the sight of new breasts on his previously-male host. If Jack thought Hiccup looked girly before, this only cemented the idea.

“I drank something I shouldn’t have.” Hiccup admitted bashfully. “How was I supposed to know the food here will give you tits and a pussy??” He asked defensively when Jack gave him a withering look.

Hiccup shifted from foot to foot. He suddenly felt like he was put on display. Hiccup blushed and averted his eyes to look anywhere but at Jack. Now that he thought about it; he shouldn’t be surprised that Mareth would slip things into their FOOD.

Jack shook his head. “You should’ve asked me which foods were safe to eat. You could end up a furry or a demon if you eat the wrong stuff. Plus, some of it’s… addicting.” Shivers went down his spine remembering the time he was forced to drink Minotaur cum.

"Well I guess it’s good to know that not EVERYTHING in this place will change me…" Hiccup muttered; trying to look at the bright side. "I could get used to these, I guess." He said; poking his squishy chest experimentally.

Jack’s blush deepened at the mention of new parts. He averted his gaze from Hiccup when he started _poking them_ of all things. “Oh, Moon. This is awkward.” he moaned exasperatedly.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at Jack when he suddenly got flustered at the mention of his female parts. “Oh grow up. It’s only awkward if you plan on raping me in my sleep. Which, by the way, was not an invitation.” Hiccup told him sarcastically.

Part of him may have wondered how it would feel to have Jack touching him as he slept, but Hiccup stomped that thought down before it could fully form.

"No, no, I mean…" Jack stammered. "I mean, well, I have to be even more careful about how I touch and approach you now! Especially since monsters will try to take your virginity in the roughest way possible! I… I think I smelled your lust earlier." Jack muttered shyly. He was unaccustomed to close contact like this. Since he’d started living in hiding, constant social interaction hadn’t been an issue. He was a bit rusty, to say the least.

"And I’m not gonna rape you! I’m not some douche who doesn’t ask for consent. I jack off when I need to and feed when I have no choice. Got it?" Jack defended himself irritably. He was offended at how Hiccup would just _assume_ Jack had no control over his libido. If nothing else, Jack prided himself on his ability to rein his urges in, so it was a bit insulting that Hiccup would say otherwise.

Hiccup leered critically at Jack; still not sure if he could trust him yet, but he had a point. Now that he had a vagina, monsters would be swarming him more than usual. Virginity was a rare commodity on Mareth. Monsters of all kinds loved to be the first to ream into a tight hole.

"…I believe you." Hiccup relented with a sigh. "I’m gonna hold you to that promise, so you better behave!" He grinned; trying to lighten the mood.

"It’s a promise," Jack agreed. He grinned back; relieved that he was believed in. "Just uh… try to control the scent a little, please? It’ll make things easier for both of us if we had something to mask your scent. Monsters will come running when they smell your lust." he explained.

Hiccup blinked and sniffed his armpit. He couldn’t smell anything.

"Are you telling me I stink?" Hiccup asked with an insulted glare.

Jack doubled over in laughter. “No, silly! Your lust smells _good_. Monsters love it when they smell something aroused. It’s like saying ‘Here I am! I’m one tasty morsel for you to fuck!’”

"Oh." Hiccup said dumbly. "Well I don’t smell anything… How do I mask it?" He asked honestly.

He moved in front of Jack so he could see him better as they talked; something that was normal and polite. Hiccup didn’t realize that his potent scent would only get worse for Jack if he was close to him. It was just something he did without thinking.

Jack covered his nose when Hiccup approached. “Sage! Rosemary! Roses!” He listed off, panicking from how strong the scent was at this close distance. Oh, man. He was getting _really_ horny! At this rate, Jack would have to thicken the walls of his ice hut so he could masturbate again in peace. Marae almighty, he was screwed.

"Uh hey, you okay?" Hiccup asked softly. "You don’t look so good… Are you sick? Do demons even GET sick?"

Hiccup moved in closer to check Jack’s temperature. He didn’t think he’d have to deal with a sick demon when he first started his journey, but the gods had a way of messing with him. Hiccup rested the back of his hand against Jack’s forehead.

"Well you don’t have a fever. Actually you feel pretty cold…" He murmured thoughtfully.

"YOU’RE MAKING ME HORNY, HICCUP. DAMN IT, I NEED TO MASTURBATE!" Jack wailed as he ran off into his hut and began to masturbate feverishly.

"Whoops…" Hiccup muttered. He blushed at his own stupidity and hurried off to get the things Jack said would get rid of his ‘scent.’

What were they again? Roses… Sage… Rosemary… Well he had some sage left over from his initial food supply, so that would have to do. Hiccup rushed to his chest and took out the sage. He then went to the nearby stream to wash up. Hiccup didn’t want to make Jack any more uncomfortable than he already was.

He rubbed the sage all over himself; paying special attention to his genitals. Hiccup blushed when he brushed against his vagina, but steeled himself to finish what he started. Now was not the time to act like a prepubescent boy hearing the word ‘penis’ for the first time. Hiccup rubbed the sage against the outer lips first then parted them to get at the squishy pink flesh that was probably giving off the most potent part of his scent.

"Gods this is embarrassing." Hiccup groaned; cursing his luck.

"DamnitdamnitdamnitdamnitDAMNIT!" Jack hissed exasperatedly as he kept having to cum over and over again. By now, he was covered in his seed; practically painted white with his spooge. Still, Jack had to cum one more time before he can finally calm down. Jack rubbed his sore, sensitive cockhead as he masturbated one last time. He used the cum coating his body as lube as he hastened his frantic pace.

Oh fuuuuuuuck…. the idea of fucking Hiccup right there and then was really arousing. However, Jack knew that doing so would make him lose one of the few people in this world he could trust. Jack came one last time with a broken cry; screaming in pleasure and pain from the violent release that came from his loins. His sweat dripped down his neck and turned into little icicles on his back. The ice was like a balm against his flesh.

Hiccup came back to camp cautiously. He wasn’t sure if Jack was still horny or not, and he didn’t want to accidentally drive him into a frenzy.

"Jack?" He called tentatively. "I washed up with some sage like you said! Is it okay for me to come back now?"

Hiccup felt dumb for asking if it was okay to enter _his_ camp, but it wasn’t really just his anymore, was it? No, it was best if Hiccup treated this situation like the great hall back on Berk. Sometimes people had to cram in there together for long periods of time; like for the terrible winters or in times of war. During those times, certain arrangements and accommodations had to be made if everyone wanted to survive them with their friendships intact. The arrangement Hiccup had with Jack was no different.

"Yeah, it’s ok now!" Jack said, panting. "Mind getting me some water? I’m parched."

He got up to clean himself and his little hut up. Jack figured this was the price of co-inhabitance. He was forced to tame his lust a whole lot more than he did before. Jack wanted so bad to have his urges stop, but right now, he was just glad steps were being taken so both parties were safe. After all, Jack didn’t want his new friend to become corrupt and turn into a demon against his will, too.

"Yeah sure!" Hiccup called back. He brought the demon a canteen and stopped right outside the ice house. He knocked politely and waited for Jack to come out and get it. It was only polite, after all.

Jack got dressed and cleaned up before he left the ice hut. He opened the door and grabbed the canteen with a grateful smile and said,

"Thanks." Jack guzzled the cool water down and soothed the fire in his throat. When he was done, Jack handed the canteen back.

"This might take some getting used to, huh?" Hiccup laughed awkwardly; trying to lighten the mood.

"Hehe, yeah…" Jack blushed sheepishly. "I haven’t lived with people in 10 years. I’m so socially awkward, I’m pathetic."

Hiccup laughed again; more openly this time. “You think _you’re_ socially awkward? You should see my cousin Snotlout! He makes _everyone_ run the other way just so they don’t have to deal with him!” He joked. “And it’s not like this sort of thing doesn’t happen all the time on Berk. The Gods know I’ve walked in on some weird things in my life.” Hiccup shuddered for emphasis.

Jack giggled. “What was so bad about him? Did he look like a pig or smell like one?”

Hiccup doubled over from the force of his laughter. “That’s exactly what he is! Oh gods I shouldn’t be laughing so hard at my own cousin, but it’s just too funny!” His face was starting to hurt from how much he was smiling. Hiccup hadn’t had a good laugh like that in AGES. He wiped away a tear and looked at Jack with a silly grin.

Jack laughed really hard then “Isn’t what family’s for? Poking fun at each other?” Jack was leaning against the doorway practically heaving from laughter. He loved laughing so hard that it became impossible to breathe. It felt so good to have fun again!

"It’s been a while since I had fun like this." Hiccup admitted. "It’s funny how some social interaction can brighten your day, huh?" He ribbed Jack in good humor.

"Yeah, well, it’s enough to brighten this gloomy place. Oop!" Jack muttered with an impish grin. His eyes widened at the elbow to his rib.

"Exc _use_ you! My campsite is not _gloomy_!” Hiccup gasped dramatically. He clutched his chest and looked so insulted that it was silly.

Hiccup couldn’t keep a straight face for long. He dissolved into giggles before Jack could come up with a retort. It felt good to laugh.

Jack was laughing so hard, tears came to his eyes. He fell to his knees because his legs were shaking so hard in his mirth. Jack never would have thought he would ever have this much fun with someone else. Not even with the Guardians!

"Okay! Okay okay okay…" Hiccup gasped for breath and tried to calm down. "I think that’s enough for now…" He said seriously.

His resolve lasted all of two seconds before he started laughing again.

Jack simply fell over onto the floor, his fist pounding the ground. “So much for stopping!” He crowed.

"Stop laughing! You’ll make me laugh more!" Hiccup gasped through fits of giggles.

"You first! You’re the one laughing here!" Jack said through chortles.

Hiccup tried his hardest to stifle his giggles. He panted for breath as he finally managed to calm down. His smile was still fixed on his face as he looked over to Jack.

"That was great!" He slurred tiredly. "We should do it again some time." He smirked; knowing full well Jack wasn’t going anywhere any time soon.

Jack was able to breathe at last. He inhaled with a mighty gasp of air and looked back at Hiccup with a smirk. “Oh yeah. You name the time and place.” He teased.

Hiccup chuckled tiredly and nudged Jack with his foot. “Careful there; wouldn’t want me to mistake this for a date.” He said; only half-joking. Hiccup actually wouldn’t mind having an actual date for once. He’d never had one on Berk—no one would ask a fishbone like him out to dinner—and Mareth was more of a ‘fuck first ask questions never’ kind of place.

"Oop, hey! What’s to say we shouldn’t have a date, hm?" Jack sat up and perched, staff in arm. Jack would’ve loved to go on a date. He hadn’t had one since… well, ever. He just hoped the adventure wouldn’t turn into a musical or something.

Hiccup flushed and looked over at Jack with guarded hope. “You serious?” He asked.

Jack blushed and nodded bashfully. “I mean… If you want to, well, date a guy like me.” he muttered, not getting his hopes up.

"It’s not that I don’t want too…" Hiccup started, "…I just don’t see how you’d want to go on a date with ME. I’m no one special and we DID just meet today." Hiccup sat up suddenly and looked Jack dead in the eye.

"You know what? Let’s do it! We’ll go on a date!" Hiccup declared with a sharp nod. "Got anywhere specific in mind? I’m kinda new to the place, so you’ll have to show me around." He chirped.

"Whoa what? For real? Sweet!" Jack bounced around happily. "I know this abandoned spring high in the mountains that’s completely pure and untouched by taint! Want to go there?" Jack suggested.

Hiccup’s smile brightened at the enthusiastic response. He’d never had someone be excited to spend time with him before.

"That sounds awesome!" He cheered. "But, uh, wouldn’t you be effected by it?" He questioned. He didn’t want Jack to do something to hurt himself on their first date. Or any date really.

"It doesn’t really hurt me. In fact, I feel more alive eating and drinking from the spring than any other time." Jack responded enthusiastically. His smile was so bright it seemed to sparkle like freshly fallen snow. "Don’t worry about me, I’ll be ok. Promise."

Hiccup’s smile softened. The honest joy in Jack’s voice as he described the spring tugged at something in Hiccup’s heart. He couldn’t help but be happy when Jack was happy.

"Then we should go!" He declared. "I’d love to see it sometime!"

"How about tomorrow in the morning?" Jack suggested. "So we can get some rest and be fresh for our date."

Hiccup nodded; excited by the prospect. “Yeah! That sounds great!” He agreed.

"Alright, Hiccup. Get some rest. The moon’s rising and it’s a long way to the spring." Jack told Hiccup. Jack swept back onto his feet and started back towards the hut.

"Okay. See you tomorrow then?" Hiccup stated more than asked.

"See you tomorrow." Jack affirmed with a smile.


	3. We're Going on an Adventure! (Date)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and Jack go on a date to the Purified Spring up in the High Mountains. Things get hella cute hella fast.

Hiccup woke up the next morning with a yawn. He stretched until he heard his back crack and then got up to do his morning routine. He blinked tiredly at the little ice house that Jack occupied before his sleep-addled brain remembered that yesterday wasn’t a dream.

Hiccup smiled and bit his lip cutely when he remembered they had a date today. He couldn’t wait! Hiccup washed up in the stream; making sure he applied a liberal amount of sage so he wouldn’t ‘smell like lust.’ 

Hiccup wondered if he should dress differently today; people dressed up for dates, right? Hiccup squashed that thought down with the realization that not only did he not HAVE any other clothes to wear, but he would also need his armor in case something attacked them on the way.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t do something with his hair, though. Hiccup fingered the tips of his shaggy auburn hair with a thoughtful frown on his face. He COULD braid it… Hiccup smiled and got to work.

Jack, meanwhile, was reluctant to wake from his slumber. His eyes squinted at the rising sun in the sky, and then he realized yesterday wasn’t a dream. He had a date today. Jack quickly got up and rushed to the stream to wash up and clean his mind of dirty thoughts. Jack made sure to stay upstream from Hiccup so he wouldn’t accidentally catch a glimpse of his naked body. That could come later.

Jack pondered if he should wear his torn, worn out clothes that he used every day, until he realized that was stupid. He was going on a date, not to the Wet Bitch over in Tel Aldre. Of course he had to dress nicely! There was only one problem; he had no other clothes to wear. Jack pondered what to do; since as a vagabond, clothing was difficult to come by. His face suddenly brightened with an idea. Why not make some fancy armor out of his frost? It was genius!

Jack snuck away into the brush and started to experiment.

Hiccup smiled and went about his chores. He whistled a happy little tune as he tidied up the camp. Hiccup wondered where Jack went off to, but shrugged it off; figuring he was getting ready.

Jack was nearly ready with his new armor. All he needed was a few embellishments and he would be all set. The ice cape he made last-minute dazzled in the sunlight. He just hoped Hiccup liked the outfit. Once he was satisfied with his look, Jack went back to camp.

Hiccup heard Jack enter the camp before he saw him. It was strange how he was already so in tune with his new companion. Hiccup turned to greet Jack, but he choked on his words when he took in how _gorgeous_ Jack looked.

Hiccup looked at the glittering ice armor Jack fashioned for himself then looked down at his well-worn leather armor. He fingered his tiny braids self-consciously, but smiled at Jack.

"Well you look ready to go." He teased with a small blush and a gentle smile. "I feel kinda underdressed now."

Jack chuckled. “Well, you look mighty fine yourself just the way you are,” he retorted. He gazed into Hiccup’s eyes, blushing like a schoolboy as he admired the various green shades glittering around a copper ring. It seemed Hiccup’s eyes weren’t just green as he figured before. They were beautiful.

Hiccup’s blush darkened at Jack’s admission. Jack thought HE was cute? Weird. No one ever thought THAT about him before. Hiccup found he liked it.

Jack sauntered up to his date and offered his hand. “Ready to go?” He asked with a smile.

Hiccup took the proffered hand and grinned at Jack. “Lead the way.” He chirped.

Jack leaned down to kiss Hiccup’s hand; a gentle brush of lips on skin that set butterflies loose in Hiccup’s stomach. Jack gently tugged Hiccup in the direction of the mountains; silently urging him to hurry. They would have to climb a long way, so it was lucky they were setting off early. Jack just hoped he could impress Hiccup enough to earn a second date. Jack really like him.

Hiccup bit his lip to keep the silly grin off his face. When Jack kissed his hand, Hiccup felt butterflies in his stomach; as cliché as it sounded. Hiccup felt like a young girl being asked to throw axes with their crush. (Berk had some hardcore ideas for date night, Hiccup knew)

Half an hour later, they both managed to follow the river to the base of the mountain. Knowing this place, Jack had to make sure Hiccup stayed out of the way from Minotaurs and other nasty creatures. He just hoped the measures they took were enough to be able to sneak by without getting caught. Jack started to trudge up the mountain path, careful not to make a slip of his footing.

There were only a few near-misses where Hiccup almost lost his footing, but thankfully Hiccup was used to those. He bounced back from the edge with a startled yelp and landed on his feet like a cat. He took in a few quick breaths and shouldered on; determined to get to the special spring Jack was so excited to see. Jack wasn’t sure if he was impressed or worried about Hiccup’s tenacity.

Regardless of the few missteps, they both made it to the spring in one piece. Hiccup’s jaw dropped in reverent awe. He spun around in a circle to take in every inch of the ruined temple that housed a great peach tree in the middle of a natural spring. The water was calm and clear; glittering with almost unreal purity. There was a gentle breeze in the temple that made the branches and leaves sway in a gentle lull. Ripe, juicy peaches grew in bunches and Hiccup couldn’t help but snag a bite. They were delicious! He felt more invigorated than ever and the dirty thoughts that had been plaguing him lifted with every bite.

“It’s beautiful, Jack!” Hiccup sighed dreamily. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

“Wanna go for a swim?” Jack suggested; nodding to the water. “The water’s fine.”

Hiccup was reluctant to disturb such a peaceful place, but when Jack just leapt into the spring with an excited whoop, he figured the damage was already done. He sighed and sank down into the perfectly clear water of the spring. Wow Jack wasn’t kidding when he said the spring had mystical properties; just dipping his toes in filled him with a sense of purity. The water was so clear that if Jack hadn’t been swimming behind a boulder, Hiccup would be able to see every dip and curve of his body with no trouble.

Jack leaned his head back against the rock and sighed as the warm water curled around him. It was so relaxing to be in the water that he closed his eyes in contentment.

"Ah, this feels nice~" he said with a purr.

Hiccup hummed in agreement before dunking his head below the surface. Being completely submerged in the magical water was both liberating and calming. Hiccup felt like all his worries and taint were being washed away. He came back to the surface; tossing his head back and shaking his hair free of water.

"I’m in heaven~" Hiccup purred.

Hiccup did a few lazy laps around the spring; not really minding the fact that he was exposed to Jack’s wandering eye as he swam. He’d laid his outer armor out on the shore earlier on and now Hiccup was clad only in his underwear and green tunic. He got tired of swimming and climbed onto the roots of the giant peach tree. Hiccup wrung his hair out and laid back to sunbathe.

Jack enjoyed the lapping of water against his skin so much that he was unaware that Hiccup had stripped down. Unthinkingly, he took off the ice that made up his armor and sat there in just his underwear. He sighed as he let the water soak into his underwear and reveal the bulge of flesh underneath. Jack didn’t really care that he could be seen; all that mattered is that he was in paradise and not alone in his safe haven.

Hiccup sat up and stretched; what little muscle he had flexed and twisted beneath his skin. He looked over to Jack and smiled at how cute he looked relaxing in the water like that. His smile turned wicked as he got an idea.

"Hey Jack!" He called out; wicked grin still on his face. "CANNONBALL~" He crowed as he jumped back in the spring. The resulting splash destroyed the peaceful atmosphere, but replaced it with a playful one.

"Fwah!?" Jack exclaimed in confusion as he suddenly got splashed head to toe.

"Why you…" Jack grinned and kicked his feet to splash Hiccup’s face.

Hiccup shrieked with laughter and shielded his face with his arms. His silly grin grew as he looked over to Jack and crowed,

"Catch me if you can!" Hiccup dunked back underwater and swam away.

"You’re on!" Jack declared. He breathed in deep and plunged into the water; chasing the playful herm around the spring.

Hiccup grinned at Jack from beneath the water and swam away like a minnow in a pond. He weaved in and out of the rocks and roots beneath the surface and ducked away from Jack every time he got close. Alas, Hiccup eventually had to breathe. He swam for the surface and took a deep breath before Jack finally caught his ankle and started to tickle him.

Jack smirked and continued to hold his breath as he tickled the boy from under the water. He even used his tail as an anchor to Hiccup’s waist; carefully holding him close enough to keep him steady, but far enough so Hiccup couldn’t kick him in the face.

Hiccup giggled and squirmed in Jack’s hold. He shrieked with laughter and kicked out at Jack’s chest in a lame attempt to get free.

"Ahaha stOP! I give, Jack! I give!" He wheezed through laugher.

Jack grinned and floated to the surface. “Haha, your laugh is so cute.”

Hiccup’s giggles eventually calmed down until he was just breathing heavily. With a silly grin on his face, Hiccup gently swatted Jack’s shoulder and slurred,

“‘m not cute. ‘M manly as hell!”

"Yeah sure, cutie." Jack retorted.

Hiccup snorted and pushed away from Jack with a dramatic swoon. “You’re horrible! Absolutely wicked! Insulting a man’s pride! Unacceptable~!” He rolled the ‘l’ in unacceptable for longer than was necessary; driving home the joke with a silly grin. “I should smite thee, demon!” He teased; wiggling his fingers wickedly and preparing to pounce.

"Oh no, whatever shall I do, oh wise and powerful champion?" Jack mocked with a smirk. He was so very ready for the oncoming tickle fight, it was not even funny. He put up a bracing stance and wiggled his brows.

Hiccup grinned playfully and crouched low. “How about… THIS!” He crowed; launching himself at Jack. He tackled Jack to the ground and they rolled around trying to one-up the other in their tickle fight. No part of them was off-limits; underarms, thighs, feet, sides, every dirty trick in the book was used to get the other to yield. They both screamed and laughed until they cried. Finally Hiccup ended up beneath Jack and unable to roll him over. He yielded with a breathless giggle and a dopey smile.

"I give! I give! You win, foul creature…" He joked tiredly; panting for breath.

Jack chuckled, panting as well. On a spur of the moment urge, he leaned in and gave Hiccup a kiss. Jack nuzzled Hiccup’s cheek in warm affection, not yet wanting to get up from his spot.

"I love you…" he confesses breathily before kissing Hiccup’s cheek.

Hiccup’s breath hitched in surprise. He looked up at Jack with wonder and a bit of skepticism. Hiccup was unsure if Jack was capable of real love; being trapped in this corrupt world and missing his soul certainly raised the question. But the honest confession and the earnest face Jack looked back at him with caused the doubt to melt away into awe and warm affection.

"You really do, don’t you?" Hiccup whispered.

He reached out to cup Jack’s face in his hand. Hiccup looked deep inside himself; asking if he returned Jack’s love even if they’d only met yesterday. Hiccup gulped nervously and came to the conclusion that, yes, he really did. He looked into Jack’s eyes with new determination and love in his emerald hues and said,

"Good. It’d be awkward if you didn’t, ‘cuz I love you too." Of course Hiccup had to make a joke at the most inappropriate moment. That’s just how he was.

Jack smiled and laughed incredulously. “You’re such a dork.” He huffed fondly.

Jack leaned in and kissed Hiccups forehead; brushing away the bangs covering it. They laid there, content to be in each other’s arms, for what seemed like hours until Jack could not bear it anymore. He snuggled his face onto Hiccups chest and caressed the herm’s every curve.

Hiccup’s boobs hitched as well as his breath. He looked down at the downy white head of the Incubus snuggled up in the valley of his breasts with a curious expression.

"Jack?" He questioned softly.

Hiccup was certain Jack could hear his heart thumping hard and fast against his chest. He was nervous, but trusting. Hiccup even went as far as to wrap his arms around Jack’s head and press him deeper into his breasts. He wanted this.

"Jack I—I want this. I want you to be my first." Hiccup admitted; his voice barely a whisper.

Jack looked up from the center of the marshmallow mounds and asked “Are you sure? I-I mean… I can stop for you. I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to.”

He kisses the nape of Hiccup’s neck softly, hoping it would relax the teen and give him some room to breathe. Yes, Jack wanted to be Hiccup’s first, but at the same time he didn’t want to push him. Jack also didn’t want to do something stupid and hurt Hiccup because he couldn’t restrain the unrelenting lust burning inside him. Jack was torn from the thoughts in his head, and bit his lip.

Hiccup sighed and relaxed at the gentle press of Jack’s lips against his neck. He gave Jack a soft smile and caressed the side of his face as he whispered,

"I’m sure. I trust you, Jack." Hiccup really did, too.

Jack had been nothing but courteous to Hiccup since he’d started living with him. He’d had multiple opportunities to take advantage of Hiccup, or lose control of himself in a lust-driven heat, but he didn’t. Jack had even taken the time to go on a DATE with Hiccup; something not even the girls back home would’ve done. Hiccup would’ve lost his virginity eventually; there was no avoiding it in a world like Mareth, but Hiccup wanted JACK to be the one to take it from him.

Hiccup wanted Jack to press against him and gently run his hands over his body. Hiccup wanted Jack to kiss his neck some more and whisper sweet and dirty little promises as he slowly stretched and filled him up. Hiccup wanted Jack to make him moan and squeal as he pumped in and out of him; stripping his virginity from him in the sweetest ways.

"I want you." Hiccup moaned breathily before sealing their lips together in a kiss.


	4. Hiccup Loses His Virginity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's pretty much the jist of it. Hiccup and Jack do the do and it's hot. 8D

Jack moaned into Hiccup’s mouth as he pressed his lips against Jack’s. Jack loved the awkward sensation, admiring the earnest way Hiccup tried to please him. Jack loved the taste of salty sweetness on Hiccup’s lips. Jack nipped at Hiccup’s lower lip; begging for more of it. Lust-fogged pupils hiding under half-lidded eyes pleaded Hiccup for more than just a taste.

Hiccup couldn’t help the needy moan that escaped him when Jack started nibbling on his lip. He parted his lips for Jack to plunder his mouth. Hiccup was inexperienced, but he more than made up for it with his eagerness. The kiss was messy; drool dribbling down both of their chins from their parted lips. Hiccup moaned and twisted his fingers into Jack’s shirt; tugging at them in a silent plea for Jack to take it off.

Jack obeyed and stripped; starting with his boxers. He slid them off so Hiccup could mess with him a little if he so wanted. Jack then cupped one of Hiccup’s breasts through his tunic; massaging them gently. Jack softly played with the nipple. He gave it gentle tugs and rolled it between his fingers. If he was going to take someone’s virginity, he may as well do it right.

Hiccup yelped when Jack suddenly grabbed his boob, but his surprise soon gave way to pleasurable heat. Hiccup whimpered and mewled at every minute touch.

"Jack~" he whined; arching his back.

Hiccup gave as good as he got. He ran his hands along the dips and curves of Jack’s back; admiring the taut muscles that belied his strength. Hiccup then slipped his hands down Jack’s hips; dipping lower and lower until finally wrapping them around the shaft of Jack’s sizable cock.

Hiccup moaned at the thought of holding such an intimate organ in his hands. He pumped Jack’s length with awkward, yet enthusiastic strokes. He used his unoccupied hand to steady himself against Jack’s bony hip.

Jack moaned languidly at the touch of his shaft. He plunged his tongue into Hiccup’s mouth; exploring the cavern that opened up to him. He kept playing with the nip; teasing it between his fingers. He wanted to make sure the tender flesh was extra red by the time he was done. Jack broke the sloppy kiss and moaned Hiccup’s name.

"Hiccup…~" He purred before he swooped down to suck on the other sensitive nub of flesh. His tongue swished and swirled as he sucked on the tender little mound. Nipples were a very sensual thing to Jack. There was just something about the way those little nubs of flesh could send someone into fits of lust at the merest touch that turned Jack on. Hiccup had really cute nipples too; pink and perky, just the way he liked them. Jack could lavish attention on Hiccup’s nipples all day, but he wanted to explore some more. Jack slid his free hand down to the other’s netherlips, caressing the outside softly before dipping his fingers into the virgin hole with great care.

Hiccup threw his head back and moaned long and low. His legs practically fell open to give Jack more room to explore. He was embarrassingly wet already. His thighs and netherlips glistened with slick female essence. Hiccup hadn’t realized how turned on he’d gotten just from having his boobs teased. Hiccup’s cheeks flushed red with embarrassment at how quickly his body reacted.

He sought to redeem himself by quickening his strokes on Jack’s shaft. Hiccup had always been somewhat of a tinkerer; figuring out the perfect ways to bend and mold metal into a beautiful sword or shield by trial and error was exciting to him. His love of experimentation seemed to transfer to the bedroom as well. Hiccup listened carefully to see how much pressure applied to certain places could make Jack moan and quicken his breath. Jack may have been an Incubus with a lot more experience, but Hiccup was a fast learner. In no time they were both putty in each other’s hands.

Jack howled at how much his bumpy prick was being stimulated. His back arched as he was stroked and pinched by eager hands. Jack had no choice but to let loose some pre. He bit his lip and widened his eyes in surprise. He didn’t think Hiccup had it in him.

Jack moaned and released the pert nipple between his lips. Instead, he kissed his way down to the cute, average-sized cock below. He licked around the blushing red head before gulping the entire shaft down in one go. Jack sucked and licked, and sucked some more. He played with the balls of flesh below the shaft with moderate amount of pressure.

Hiccup screamed his pleasure to the heavens as warm, wet lips encased his cock. He nearly fumbled his quick, squeezing strokes, but somehow that only made it hotter. The slippery pre dribbling from Jack’s slit made it easier to slide up and down his shaft. Hiccup felt proud that he could make Jack feel good too.

Jack knew the inevitable was to come, but before made Hiccup cum, he wanted him as wet as possible. Jack wanted hiccup’s cunt to be sloppy with lube before impaling him with his large dick. Hiccup would be lying in a puddle of his own juices; shaking with need as his pussy throbbed and ached for something to fill it up before Jack would oblige it. It would hurt regardless of what they did, but Jack knew it would be worse without the right amount of lubrication. It was better for both of them to wait before diving right in.

The sucking, wet, warmth around his dick made Hiccup’s eyes flutter closed in ecstasy. His thighs trembled with the intense pleasure pulsing through his core. His pussy was throbbing with want; pulsing hotly in time with his heartbeat. The gushing hole between his legs practically dripped with lubricant. Hiccup could hear faint, messy, plopping sounds as a small puddle of pre, saliva, and female slick formed underneath him. The lewd sounds sent a thrill of perverse pleasure through his body. He felt dirty but _oh so good_. His thighs rubbed together and smeared the slippery pre into his skin. Jack’s noisy slurps and muffled moans sent thrills of pleasure up and down Hiccup’s spine. Hiccup was sure he looked like a hot mess, but he didn’t care.

Every sound that fell from Hiccup’s lips was honest. Every needy mewl and whorish plea for more was genuine because Hiccup hadn’t the experience to hold them back. His virgin body felt no reason to hold back and his mind held no knowledge that he _could_.

"Jack~" Hiccup keened, bucking his hips into Jack’s mouth. "Jack please~" He didn’t even know what he was begging for, but he wanted it _now_.

Jack slurped his way off of Hiccup’s cock and smiled gently at Hiccup. “Alright, love.” He complied.

Jack then positioned himself over the teen’s trembling body, aiming his shaft over the warm, throbbing entrance. He teased the lips with his bumpy head before sliding into the virgin hole. Jack grunted in pleasure and pain as he slowly fit himself inside the too-tight walls.

"Damn, you’re so tight~" He moans; slowly pumping in and out.

Hiccup yelped from the pain of entry. No matter how wet he was or how his pliant body willingly opened up for Jack, Hiccup was still a virgin. And Jack was _big_. It took Hiccup a minute to adjust to the feeling of being stretched, but inevitably Hiccup began moaning again. Once the initial sting abated, Hiccup found he loved having a cock stuffing him full. It was even better because it was Jack.

Hiccup whined and mewled into Jack’s ear; showing his pleasure quite vocally. He wrapped his legs around Jack’s back and urged him to go deeper without uttering a word. Hiccup arched his back and pressed up against Jack’s crotch; feeling the need to be closer as they joined. The nubs of flesh on Jack’s cock grazed wonderfully against Hiccup’s inner walls. Hiccup could feel Jack’s pulse throbbing through his dick. It was weird, but in a tantalizing way.

"Jack~" Hiccup wailed as he started to move.

"Oh, Hiccuuuuuuup~" Jack moaned as he pumped himself deeper into the waiting cavern beneath him. His dick was twitching inside the beautiful, silky walls of Hiccup’s womb. Jack loved how they could both feel each other’s pulse through their joining. It made him thrust even faster; reveling in the velvet heat pulsing around his groin. Jack loved the sensation that Hiccup provided him, and he loved how Hiccup wailed for him to keep going even more.

Jack pressed his lips onto Hiccup’s neck once more, making little love bites wherever his lips traces. He also placed them on his shoulders, collarbone and chest.

Hiccup’s breasts heaved in time with his quick breathing. Jack’s lips leaving little bruises along his neck and collarbone sent a fiery thrill through his veins. There was something about being marked, even in such a small way, that lit a primal fire inside of Hiccup. His heart beat like war drums in his ear as Hiccup came closer and closer to climax. He snarled like a wolf before returning the marks Jack left with interest. He bucked harder against Jack; meeting his thrusts with savage force. His walls clenched and fluttered around Jack’s dick like a lover’s caress. Heat pooled deep in his belly and Hiccup threw his head back with a howl of pure bliss. Hiccup had never felt more like a Viking than when he was tangled up with Jack in the throws of passion.

Hiccup’s hips bucked at a frantic pace when he felt the hot coil tighten in his core. He smashed his lips against Jacks with bruising force and tangled their tongues together in an ageless dance. His hands twisted themselves in Jack’s hair; tugging them tighter as he felt his orgasm approach.

"Jaaaaaack~" Hiccup howled as his cunt clamped down around Jack’s throbbing shaft; trapping him inside. Slick gushes of femcum splashed out from around the cock shoved deep in Hiccup’s womb. Hiccup’s cock twitched as it sprayed sticky white ropes of seed onto both of their bellies.

Jack moaned over and over as his lover became furiously empowered with energy; his shaft taking a huge pounding. He felt like a virgin again in this primal embrace. So much so, that Jack eventually came not once, not twice, but _six times_ in a row. Such a thing was impossible for a human, and even with all his demonic endowments Jack was practically seizing from over-stimulation.

"AHH! HICCUUUUP~!" Jack screamed over and over as the rough treatment engorged his lust and forced it to explode. He never felt this good during sex, not even when the Guardians invited him to join them in their orgies. In fact, Jack didn’t think he ever came close to the level of pleasure he felt just now.

Jack collapsed onto the ground beneath them. He flopped down next to Hiccup; panting harshly as he pulled out of Hiccup with a wet pop.

Hiccup moaned as both semen and femcum lewdly dribbled out of his pussy. He clamped his thighs shut to keep as much of it inside as possible. Hiccup’s body felt like jelly as he came down from his sexual high. His chest heaved up and down as he gasped for breath. Hiccup laid completely limp for a moment; savoring the post-orgasmic bliss until he came back to himself.

Hiccup’s eyes snapped open and he gasped in abject horror at what he’d done. He surged up and rushed to check Jack over for any injuries. Hiccup nearly panicked that he may have hurt Jack in his frenzy.

"Oh my gods, Jack! I’m so sorry! I had no idea I could go into a berserker rage during—during that—!" It seemed even now with his dick hanging limp and sticky between his legs and his cunt dripping excess cum onto the ground, Hiccup still couldn’t say the word ‘sex’ without blushing. "I didn’t hurt you, did I? Oh gods please be okay…!" He fretted.

Jack chuckled. “I’m ok, I promise. Mmmmmm, let me rest, please? You ah… really took the load out of me.” It was true.

Hiccup DID drain Jack a whole lot of his tension and he never felt so exhausted in his life.

"O-okay…" Hiccup muttered; still unsure if Jack was really okay.

Now that Jack mentioned it, Hiccup was pretty tired too. The adrenaline rush from the Berserker Rage added onto an already mind-blowing orgasm left Hiccup pretty wiped out. Hiccup flopped back down next to Jack and wrapped his arms around him shyly.

"Is it okay if we fall asleep like this?" He asked tiredly. "You feel nice…"

"Yeah, I mean… we should rest before we head back to camp." Jack said, yawning out the last bit. He wrapped his arms around Hiccup’s waist; accepting the warmth that came with cuddling him. Jack closed his eyes and drifted off into peaceful slumber. His soft snores smelled of peppermint as he exhaled.

Hiccup woke two hours later to the comforting coolness of his lover’s body. He smiled sleepily and snuggled closer to savor the moment before he mustered up the motivation to get up. Hiccup pressed his lips softly against Jack’s neck and whispered that it was time to get back to camp. Reluctantly, he peeled himself away from Jack, and wandered off to find his clothes. Jack didn’t want to move; muttering for five more minutes before getting up. Hiccup chuckled under his breath at how adorable the Incubus was being.

Hiccup didn’t even think about how he was walking around stark naked in front of Jack as he rummaged around for his breastplate. It just felt natural to him now. Hiccup paid no mind to how his generous backside curved invitingly as he bent down to search through his things. Hiccup suddenly cursed when he realized he forgot something important back at the camp.

"Shit!" He swore, "I forgot the sage!"


	5. Should've Brought the Sage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **THERE IS NONCON IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY RAPE, I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE NOW.**
> 
> Hiccup and Jack encounter Minotaurs on their way back to camp. It doesn't end well to say the least.

Hiccup felt like an idiot. He was high up on a mountain crawling with Minotaurs and harpies, smelling of lust and sex, and he forgot to bring the ONE thing that could negate the scent. He looked back to Jack with wide, uncertain eyes and trembling lips.

"Whoa, Hic, relax. I’m sure there’s some sage growing here in the spring." He tried to soothe him with his words, hoping to relieve the fire in the panic.

"Do you think we’ll run into any trouble this time of day?" Hiccup asked with a slight hitch to his voice. It was a practical question; not at all fueled by the justified fear of being ripped in two by large cocks clawing at his heart. Nope. Not a bit. Don’t get him wrong; the sex with Jack was great, but even though Jack was gentle as a lamb, the first few minutes hurt like hell. Hiccup didn’t want to find out how much it would hurt to have something like a minotaur stuffing his cunt with a dick the size of a tree trunk just yet. He doubted they would be as considerate as Jack was.

“Ahhh… I don’t think so? Minotaurs tend to go to their caves and tend to the calves this time of day. I think….” Jack gulped; suddenly nervous himself.

"I hope so…" Hiccup sighed worriedly.

They both searched the banks of the spring for some sage, but they couldn’t find any. Hiccup was starting to panic, but he kept a tight lid on it. Unless they wanted to spend the night at the spring, Hiccup would have to make the trek back as he was. Hiccup just hoped he didn’t smell _too_ good to any passing monsters.

"Okay… I don’t think we have any other choice here, Jack. We gotta go back now and pray nothing finds us." Hiccup gulped nervously.

"Urgh… I hope we don’t run into anything on the way down." Jack huffed before marching down the slope. "Careful. Don’t make sudden moves." He cautioned.

Jack scaled down the mountain carefully with Hiccup close behind. They both kept an eye out for sage and other herbs for masking scent. They found none. 

Hiccup’s heart leapt into his throat as a loud bellow rocked the very foundations of the mountain. A Minotaur was coming straight at them like a jouster with it’s massive cock jutting out like a perverse lance. It had a wild look in its eye as it focused its attentions solely on Hiccup; sensing a fertile hole for it to fuck. It snorted and pawed at the ground before letting out another earth shattering roar and charging for Hiccup.

"The gods hate me." Was all Hiccup had time to think before the Minotaur barreled into him and dislodged him from the ledge. Hiccup yelped in shock as the Minotaur threw him over its shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Hiccup yelled and pounded the Minotaur’s bulging back in a weak attempt to squirm free. The Minotaur snorted in irritation and slapped Hiccup’s ass HARD. Hiccup quieted down with a pained whimper; suddenly in fear for his life. Hiccup looked desperately at Jack for help as he was spirited away into the Minotaur’s cave.

"Jack! Help!" Hiccup cried out before disappearing into the darkness.

Jack snapped his head around as Hiccup yelled his name. “NO!” He bellowed before charging after the Minotaur, icicle sword forming in hand. He thrusts the sword at the Minotaur, but it only slightly scathes the thick, meaty hide. It shatters the ice sword, forcing Jack to use his staff instead. To and fro the monster and the incubus exchanged blows, Hiccup caught in the middle of it.

Jack was becoming weary from the attacks, his health became low, and his lust increased slowly as he inhaled the scent of Minotaur cum. He needed to end this fight soon, knowing if he didn’t it would be a bad end for himself and for his newfound lover.

The Minotaur knew exactly how to make its prey do as it wished. It could tell from how badly both of the puny mancubs were shaking that they both would willingly become its prey soon enough. The female with manflesh was starting to become distracting though. The sweet smell of fertile feminine honey was making the Minotaur want to throw him down and fuck him right then, but the Incubus hadn’t submitted yet.

Hiccup couldn’t help breathing in the Minotaur’s musk. His face was pressed into it’s back, but there was no escaping the wafting scent of the seed sloshing around in it’s massive balls. Hiccup’s body betrayed him and he could feel the blood rushing to his nethers; filling his cock to hardness and making his pussy throb with want.

"Jack…" He called out weakly. "Hurry…" He begged.

The Minotaur slapped his rear for making noise, but instead of reacting to pain with a surprised yelp, Hiccup let out a needy moan. Oh gods why did it feel so good? Hiccup almost WANTED to submit to this monstrous beast despite his fear of being split in two by its massive cock. In fact, the prospect was starting to sound better and better as Hiccup breathed in more of the Minotaur’s musk.

Jack kept being smacked around by the minotaur. He was reaching the point where he was low on health. SMACK! Jack fell to the floor. THWACK! His nose was cracked and he bled profusely from the broken cartilage. Each hit beat him down further, and he was nowhere strong enough to keep going.

"I failed you… Hiccup…" Jack whispered before weakly going limp like a ragdoll upon the dirt. His limbs were too sore to fight back. Jack’s strength was his speed, and even that had failed him. He had no choice but to submit to the beast. His nethers didn’t bother to protest the inevitable. His cock flared to life and his ass relaxed to prepare for the oncoming pounding it would receive.

Just as Jack resigned himself to his fate, another minotaur scooped his limp body up. Jack only had the strength to whine in protest before the bull-man thrust his large oxen prick into the incubus’s back door. It plunged deeply into the defeated Incubus, ripping apart his anus. Jack screamed at the pain and pleasure of being dominated so roughly by the beast, but he never tore away his gaze from Hiccup, tears falling from his eyes.

Hiccup started to cry as he locked his gaze with Jack’s. He didn’t blame the Incubus for their situation; hell, he was blaming himself more than anything. _Hiccup_ was the one who forgot the sage, after all. He didn’t dare utter a word, knowing the Minotaur would only punish him for it, but he mouthed ‘I love you’ and ‘I’m sorry’ before the Minotaur flung him off his shoulder and against the wall.

Hiccup didn’t break eye contact with Jack even as the Minotaur ripped off his armor and shoved its cock hard and deep inside his cunt. Hiccup choked on the scream that ripped from his chest. It HURT! But even as the hot sting of being stretched beyond capacity shot through his body like fireworks, a soothing numbness started to bubble in his belly. It seemed the beast’s precum had an almost narcotic effect. Even still, Hiccup didn’t dare look away from Jack to check.

The Minotaur pistoned in and out of the mancub’s little hole with aggressive abandon. It was rare to find prey with such a tight pussy. If it weren’t for the scent of sex and Incubus on the mancub, the Minotaur would’ve thought he was a virgin. Virgin or not, the mancub’s body certainly knew what it wanted. His pussy was leaking more lube than a goblin at an orgy as it flexed and quivered deliciously around the Minotaur’s cock.

No matter what the Minotaur did though, the mancub would only look at the Incubus. Strange. Were they mates? Such a thing was not unheard of in Mareth, but it was certainly rare. Most prey would fuck and move on, but not these two it seemed.

Jack never tore his gaze from his boyfriend. His tears streamed down his cheeks and turned into ice upon reaching the floor. Jack was torn in two, both physically and emotionally. Even as the Minotaur plundered his ass and flooded it with cum that made his body warm and pliant, Jack only cared for Hiccup’s wellbeing. Jack’s scent was being tainted by Minotaur cum, and Hiccup may even get addicted to it. Jack hoped not, for he loved the Champion dearly.

Jack’s fear was not being filled to the brim with spooge. He didn’t care if his ass ended up leaking sperm for days. Jack feared Hiccup not wanting him anymore. If Hiccup suddenly felt that Minotaurs could satisfy him better than Jack could, Jack wouldn’t know what to do.

Jack screamed for the other, desperately trying to reach for him before the Minotaur shoved his face back into the floor. Even then, Jack kept gazing on. He endured the pain, not caring how much his tail was tugged or how much blood came from his ruined backside. He wanted to take the pain for himself and for Hiccup’s to stop. Jack desperately wished for a chance to escape. However, that was not possible anymore.

"Jack!" Hiccup shouted; reaching his arm toward the bruised and bloody Incubus desperately. He was rewarded with a particularly brutal thrust and a slap to the face. The Minotaur snorted in irritation because the mancub couldn’t learn how to keep quiet.

Hiccup whined from how the pain turned to perverse pleasure, but still tried to get to Jack. His pussy clenched and quivered around the Minotaur’s pulsing shaft despite the wrongness of the situation. He felt GOOD, but he wanted Jack. Hiccup wanted to be filled and stretched until he was crying from the painful pleasure. He wanted to be fucked like a whore in heat until his belly swelled with cock and cum. He wanted to be fat with child and cuddle up against the father. He wanted all of that, but he wanted to do it with JACK.

The Minotaur saw how the two mates were desperately trying to get to each other. Such tender affection was a foreign concept to a beast so used to fucking every available hole that wandered past. Still, the Minotaur couldn’t help speeding things up to see how they would act when stuffed full of its addictive spunk. The beast bellowed and blew its load deep inside the mancub’s pussy. The mancub howled and came with a violent gush of lubricant just like all the others did under the influence of Minotaur cum. The mancub moaned and writhed as warm seed filled his hungry womb.

Hiccup could feel the Minotaur’s spunk sloshing around inside his belly; washing away Jack’s essence and replacing it with warm numbness and bovine spooge. Hiccup cooed as the narcotic effects of Minotaur cum washed over his mind and lulled him into a pliant, sex-induced high. His eyes fogged over and a dopey smile stretched across his face, but he STILL only ever looked at Jack.

Jack’s head swam as he observed the Minotaur finishing inside Hiccup. He couldn’t take it any longer. His consciousness was at the fringe, and so he only mustered the only thing he could before passing out. It was a simple sentence, but it evoked a foreign concept lost to the Minotaurs. It was a concept lost to most of the inhabitants of Mareth, but it one both Jack and Hiccup understood perfectly.

"I love you, Hiccup," Jack whispered before the Minotaur stomped out the last of his consciousness. He would return to consciousness in several hours with a bunch of gems missing, and a painfully distended cum-filled belly. Jack would be vulnerable during that time, but monsters prefer their prey conscious, and not many bothered with an incubus anyway, so he would be rather safe.

((Cue defeat time skip. 8D; We honestly don’t know how this happened. Schnee and I were planning on having Jack and Hiccup get into the whole Minotaur thing and turn it into an orgy sort of thing, but angst and noncon happened instead. =u=;; Whoops.))


	6. Healing Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I’M NOT DEAD LMAO. 
> 
> Sorry this took so long! I have no excuse other than I’m a lazy fuzz with the attention span of a sparrow. =u=; but yeah part 6 is finally here! And there’s healing sex! 8D

Hiccup woke hours later with a pleasant buzz still in his head. He shifted slightly and moaned when the feeling of warm seed sloshing around in his belly caused a jolt of pleasure to run through him. He grinned dopily and reached behind him to feel his pussy. He moaned again and shuddered when he felt how utterly wrecked it was. For some reason, Hiccup couldn’t even feel it beyond a slight twinge of ‘something isn’t right here.’ He was too high on Minotaur cum to feel anything beyond comforting warmth and his jiggling belly stuffed with cum.

Hiccup lay there for a moment longer until a nagging thought cut through the fog of his high.

"JACK!" He croaked; his voice lost from all the screaming he did earlier.

Hiccup rolled over onto his hands and knees; so desperate to find Jack that he was willing to crawl to him. He spotted a shock of white hair against the grey stone of the cave and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jack…" He whispered; shuffling slowly to him on his battered knees. "Jack…!" He rasped when he realized Jack was unconscious. "Jack!" He choked as he lightly tapped the Incubus’ cheeks. "Wake up!" He cried.

"Mmmmm…" Jack groaned as he was nudged to wakefulness. His eyes gummy with both sleep and crusted cum. Jack looked around the cave in a daze before he focused on Hiccup’s beautiful but bruised face. "What… HICCUP! Oh Hiccup," he gasped. Jack tried to get up, but he couldn’t. He was in so much pain…

"Are you okay, babe..?" Jack asked; his voice cracking from the strain. He could barely move because of the pain the Minotaur unleashed on him. For some reason, the painkillers inside Minotaur cum didn’t work on Jack like it did everyone else. Jack always assumed it was because he didn’t have a vagina, but that didn’t explain the Imps he’d seen writhing in pleasure…

But then again, those were Imps.

"Please, come closer…" Jack beckoned as he attempted to pull Hiccup into a hug. “…I need to look at you.”

"Yeah. Yeah I’m okay." Hiccup whispered. He leaned down to hug Jack; a few tears spilling from his eyes. He was so relieved that Jack was alive, he couldn’t help it.

Hiccup snuggled against Jack; taking comfort in the rise and fall of his chest. He breathed in the wintry scent of his lover and hated how it was tainted with Minotaur musk. Hiccup buried his face deeper against Jack’s body and curled around his side like a cat.

"I was so scared you were dead." He mumbled with a frightened hitch in his tone. "There was so much blood…"

"Blood?” Jack parroted with a confused scrunch of his nose. “Oh, right… I did bleed, didn’t I? I can hardly feel it; guess I forgot about it. How are you faring, though? I hope they didn’t tear you up down there to where you can’t walk…" Jack laughed breathily into his lover’s hair. His bravado would’ve been more convincing if his ass wasn’t so bruised that it would hurt to sit. He stayed on the ground and hoped Hiccup wouldn’t notice. Of course, Hiccup did notice, and he was pissed.

"Don’t joke about that!" He snapped; smacking the Incubus on the shoulder. "I was really scared!"

Although Hiccup was angry, he also couldn’t help but feel relieved that Jack was able to joke around. At least he could string sentences together; that’s something to be happy about, right? Hiccup had a feeling if Jack wasn’t making light of a situation, that was the time to worry. Hiccup’s scowl melted into a smile and he burrowed into Jack’s chest.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” He sighed.

Jack gathered Hiccup closer to him and chuckled sheepishly. “I was trying to make you feel better. Guess I overdid it a bit.” He explained.

Jack kissed the top of Hiccup’s head and dearly wished his scent wasn’t spoiled by Minotaurs. Jack felt it was a sin to have Hiccup’s pure, metallic, musk tainted by such a dirty stink. And then there was the sharp, tangy, smell of blood…

"Let’s get back to camp," Jack suggested after a while. He attempted to stand up and winced in pain. "Uhh, mind helping me up? I can’t feel my ass." He asked; blushing sheepishly.

Hiccup gave Jack a small, watery smile and hoisted him up. Seeing as Hiccup was less injured, he let Jack lean on him. He winced when he felt his entire lower body spasm with pain. How badly was he wounded if he felt pain even through the numbing effects of the Minotaur Cum swirling around in his belly? Hiccup would definitely be sore tomorrow…

Hiccup didn’t bother with his armor; knowing time was of the essence. He simply threw on his under tunic and hurried back to camp with Jack’s arm slung over his shoulder for support. When they finally reached the safety of camp, Hiccup’s knees buckled and he crumpled to the ground with a tired groan.

"Let’s NOT do that again…" He muttered into the grass.

Hiccup rolled onto his back and began idly stroking his distended stomach. It jiggled with every touch like a perverted water balloon. His skin was stretched taut over his cum-filled womb. Hiccup pressed down on the curve of his belly on instinct and cried out as cum splashed out of his abused hole in response. Hiccup blushed and looked away from Jack in embarrassment.

"Sorry…" He mumbled. "I didn’t know that would happen.”

Jack smiled and leaned down to kiss Hiccup on the forehead. “Don’t worry; I don’t mind it that much.” Jack was just happy that the musk would be gone that much sooner.

Jack cradled the abused teen in his arms for comfort. Knowing that the severity of what just happened would hit him soon enough. Jack rocked Hiccup back and forth; crooning soft words of love and enveloping him in a gentle embrace.

"Sorry I couldn’t protect you from them…" Jack whispered guiltily with drooping ears. His tail turned downcast; submissive with guilt.

Hiccup shook his head and rested his hand on Jack’s. “No, it’s my fault we were even in that situation.” Hiccup muttered. “If I hadn’t been so stupid, I’d have brought the sage and none of this would’ve happened!” He berated himself.

Hiccup curled up into a ball and started to cry. “You must hate me now…” He sobbed.

Jack knelt down next to the poor herm and caressed his cheek. Jack coaxed Hiccup from his ball and turned his face to look at him. He shook his head vehemently and opened his mouth to speak,

"No Hiccup, I don’t hate you! Everyone makes mistakes and I’d be stupid to hate you for it. Besides, I’m more worried about you right now. You’re bleeding down there…" Jack angled his head to get a better look. "You need medical attention." He explained seriously.

"Jack…" Hiccup whispered; touched by Jack’s concern. Now that he mentioned it, Hiccup was feeling a little dizzy.

"I don’t have any medicine." He told Jack lamely. Now Hiccup just felt useless. What kind of hero doesn’t have medical supplies handy? He’ll have to go to Tel Aldre and get some more soon…

"I know healing magic, Hicc. Just let me tend to your more serious injuries, okay?" Jack soothed as he positioned himself to a more comfortable angle. Hiccup’s vagina was swollen and red; bleeding a little from the aftermath of the Minotaur. It looked puffy and irritated. Without the necessary care, it could get infected. The only reason Hiccup wasn’t delirious with pain was because of the narcotic effects of Minotaur Cum.

Hiccup knew he should feel trepidation for having an Incubus so close to his most intimate place. At the very least he should be embarrassed that Jack was seeing the proof of his rape up close. But all Hiccup felt was a trusting sense of calm washing over him. He was relieved that Jack knew healing magic; grateful still that he was willing to use it on him.

"Okay." He breathed. "I trust you, Jack."

There was no hesitation. Hiccup just let his legs fall open and allowed Jack to do as he pleased. He knew Jack wouldn’t abuse his trust. Hiccup smiled up at Jack and nodded his head; a silent permission to continue.

Jack placed his hand over Hiccup’s swollen vagina. He gently massaged around the labia while muttering the healing spell. His hand started to glow blue as the spell took effect. Being so close to Hiccup’s warm hole, with the scent of a fertile womb and virile seed wafting into his nose, Jack couldn’t help but want to taste the delicate flower presented to him. He reverently leaned down and kissed the labia ever so softly; speeding the healing process in ways his hands could not.

Hiccup’s breath hitched at the unexpected touch of lips against him. He’d closed his eyes sometime during Jack’s healing, but they cracked open to look at him. He was startled, but he couldn’t say he was scared.

"Jack?" He called out in a soft, questioning tone. There was no accusation, just honest curiosity.

"Don’t worry. I’m not gonna hurt you." Jack assured him before plunging his tongue between Hiccup’s aching netherlips.

Hiccup could only nod and let his head fall back with a pleased sigh. Really, if his father saw him being so familiar with a demon…

…But his father wasn’t here. And Jack’s lips felt good against his aching twat. There was a cool, soothing sort of magic to Jack’s healing powers. Like peppermint or an icepack. Having Jack’s lips on the effected area instead of his hands only seemed to enhanced the feeling. His legs fell further apart on their own accord.

Jack had only ever fed from males before, so sampling Hiccup’s feminine juices was something of a novelty. The taste was odd; sweet yet bitter, salty and metallic. Jack felt a burning need to not only heal Hiccup’s hurts, but lavish him with pleasure as he did. Jack decided the best course of action was to transfer his healing magic to his tongue and eat Hiccup out. Jack happily laved up the blood, the cum, and the aches and pains he knew the herm would have.

Hiccup let his head fall back against the ground with a throaty moan. Jack was true to his word; his tongue against Hiccup’s bruised inner flesh didn’t hurt at all. In fact it felt good. His hips lifted up against Jack unconsciously; almost like they were desperate to get closer to that sinfully good mouth. Hiccup ran his fingers through Jack’s hair. He tugged at the downy locks of white; encouraging Jack to keep going.

"Deeper…~" He moaned. "More…~"

He wanted—no needed—to feel Jack deep inside him. He wanted the cool magic of Jack’s healing tongue to cleanse him of all hurts and remnants of what the Minotaurs did to him.

Jack complied with Hiccup’s demands and plunged his tongue deeper into his eager hole. Jack’s tongue swirled around the tender flesh of Hiccup’s wet cavern. He tasted every crevice and savored it like it was fine wine. Hiccup could feel the cool, minty sensation drive deeper into his core. The dirty, tainted feeling left behind by the Minotaur seemed to ebb away with every swirl of Jack’s tongue. If Hiccup didn’t know better, he’d say Jack was actually licking away the Minotaur spunk from deep within him. Hiccup wasn’t even sure if that was possible, but knowing Mareth, it probably was.

Jack’s mouth curled into a wicked grin as an idea to really make Hiccup feel good came to him. Pulling his tongue out of Hiccup’s needy hole, he closed his lips around Hiccup’s exposed clit and started to suck. The tiny button was swollen with need, aching for something to lavish it with affection, and Jack’s lips were just the thing to do it.

"Mmmm…" Jack moaned lustfully around Hiccup’s twitching clit.

He swirled his tongue around it; teasing the sweet flesh. His cool tongue only added more stimulation to the sensitive spot.

Hiccup almost didn’t recognize the simmering slow-build of arousal until he felt slick feminine juices running down his thighs. He was too busy soaking up the gentle chill soothing his wounds. Hiccup moaned again and cupped one of his breasts in his hand. He played with the feminine lumps almost idly; more focused on watching the head bobbing rhythmically between his legs.

Hiccup’s mouth fell open into a small ‘o’ and little moans escaped him with every breath. He palmed his breast harder and started flicking the pert pink nub with his finger. More female essence dribbled down his thighs and into Jack’s expert mouth. The vibrations of Jack’s lusty moans traveled through Hiccup’s wet heat and up his spine.

"Jack~" Hiccup sighed; tightening his grip of the hand still entwined in Jack’s hair. He repeated Jack’s name like a mantra.

 

Jack added his fingers next. Slowly, he wormed a nimble digit into the slick entrance. When Jack met no resistance from Hiccup’s tight muff, he added another finger. He pumped them in and out the slippery pussy; still giving lusty kisses to Hiccup’s clit. Jack needed to give his herm the best possible treatment he could, so he drove his middle finger deep as it could go and crooked it. Jack gently massaged the roof of Hiccup’s velvety cavern and teased the sweet spot nestled inside.

Hiccup’s legs were shaking. He was certain that if he wasn’t already splayed on the ground, he would’ve fallen to his knees. He welcomed the new intruders into his wet heat with eager abandon. Hiccup’s grip on his breast nearly turned bruising, but the pain gave the heavenly pleasure between his legs an earthy thrill.

Hiccup tugged on Jack’s hair again; this time spurring him forward. He wanted Jack as deep inside him as he could get. Hiccup felt the petal-soft lips around his clit; suckling it into a round, hard nub of pleasure. He reveled in the sleek tongue and nimble fingers diving back into his pussy. He wanted Jack inside him, but he feared the thick, knobby shaft would stretch him too far. But oh GODS did he need—!

And Jack just kept going faster, harder, deeper. The more Hiccup goaded him, the more he complied. Instinctively, Jack’s dick grew rock hard from the promise of fucking such a young and comparatively innocent herm. Jack wanted to bury himself deep inside the velvet sheath of Hiccup’s greedy muff. He wanted to please Hiccup as much as he could while tending to his growing needs. Should he fuck Hiccup here and now? He cannot deny the ache in his loins much longer, and needed to be tended to. It would be so easy—just spread his legs wider and plunge into his quivering muff—but no, that was his corruption talking. Jack wanted Hiccup, but he wanted Hiccup to want him too. Regardless, he’d have to finish this quickly before he gave into his carnal desires.

He wouldn’t have to wait long. Hiccup’s lusty moans came faster and faster as he neared completion. His chest heaved in time with his rapid breathing and his tits jiggled enticingly with each breath. He was so close—! Hiccup ensnared Jack’s hair with both of his hands now; the one on his breast flew down to help spur Jack’s face closer to his needy twat. He rolled his hips down and smeared more femcum over Jack’s face; feeling a primal need to both mark Jack as his and entice him further into his wet muff.

"Jack~" He whined through lusty moans and harsh breaths, "I’m cumming~"

True to his word, Hiccup slicked Jack’s face up with clear, feminine fluid. He continued to grind his hips into Jack’s face throughout his orgasm. White shots of seed splashed onto Hiccup’s chest and stomach; no doubt Jack would find it a waste of good food. Hiccup tried to keep still so the seed would pool into the grooves of his stomach for Jack to lick up as he wished. It had only just occurred to Hiccup that Jack must’ve been starving; the Minotaur cum in his ass couldn’t have sated Jack’s hunger, could it? With that thought in mind, Hiccup stayed as still as stone as his orgasm rocked his body.

Jack lapped up all the femcum he could into his awaiting mouth. It was amazing. Jack had never tasted something so good! He kept lavishing Hiccup’s twat with his tongue; scooping more of his tangy essence into his mouth. He was probably keeping Hiccup at the peak of orgasm as he did this, but Jack didn’t think too hard about it. Jack saw that Hiccup’s cock also found release. He moved on to taste the saccharine honey that leaked from Hiccup’s cock. To Jack’s surprise, it was even more potent than Hiccup’s female essence. He laved up the delicious fluid from the herm’s stomach with care, his hunger sated for the moment. He still ached to have a tight, wet hole to put his cock in, though. Jack had to leave before he did something he’d regret.

Hiccup could only watch with hooded eyes as Jack drank every drop of cum from his heaving stomach. He raised a shaky hand to Jack’s head and carded his fingers through his downy white locks. Hiccup rubbed soothing circles into Jack’s scalp as he lapped up the virile offering like a cat.

Hiccup hadn’t meant to look down between Jack’s legs, but the proud purple cock standing at full attention wasn’t hard to spot once he did. It looked swollen with pent-up seed and Hiccup could tell it was taking everything in Jack’s power not to fuck him senseless. Hiccup eyed the bobbing cock in a trance; the knowledge of just how much Jack was holding back for his sake was almost as hypnotic as the dick itself. He licked his lips idly and called out softly to get Jack’s attention.

"You haven’t cum…" He pointed out. "I-I could… I could take care of it f-for you." He suggested timidly.

"I can’t—I can’t take another round of fucking just yet, but I-I could—I could take it in my mouth. If you want." Hiccup explained shyly.

His mouth was already starting to fall open on its own. Hiccup wanted a taste of Jack; just as Jack had his fill of him. Besides, it wasn’t fair for Hiccup to have all the fun and leave Jack wanting. Jack looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure?” He asked. “I mean, I can go take care of this myself…" Jack told him lamely.

Jack wasn’t sure if Hiccup really wanted to do what he was suggesting. Sure, Jack was pent up, but he prided himself in caring more for his partner’s needs and desires than getting a good fuck. He had more control than that.

Jack was more concerned that he was unwittingly tainting Hiccup with his corrupt seed. Jack’s partners were usually other demons or monsters that were used to Mareth’s twisted rule. He often forgot that a human’s soul was so easily corrupted. Jack was scared he was corrupting Hiccup in such a way that it could cost the herm his soul and heart. If Hiccup was willing to exhaust himself to pleasure Jack, it could be a sign that he was getting addicted to him. Then again, maybe Jack was just paranoid and Hiccup really did want this. Who knew in a place like Mareth?

Hiccup laid Jack’s fears to rest with a determined nod. “You’ve helped me, so now I’ll help you. It’s only fair, right?” He said it so simply, so casually, that Jack could only take it as the truth.

((HAHA Clifhangers. :| But yeah Hiccup ditched his clunky ass armor so he’s now running around in his underwear so YAY. 8D Blowjob happens next chapter, I promise. =u= Oh Hiccup you work so hard to please ya man. You go, Hiccup! Four for you. But is it because of the corruption or is he really just that sweet? HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM. Only Schnee and I know for sure! Muwahahaha))


	7. Hiccup's a Natural Cumslut. Except When He Chokes on a Dick.

Hiccup shifted to his hands and knees and crawled between Jack’s legs. He kept eye contact with Jack as he pushed him gently down onto the ground. Hiccup’s face was earnest and eager to help Jack with his ‘problem.’ His eyes flitted down to the engorged cock he was about to take into his mouth and his lips parted with a soft moan.

"How did I even fit this inside me?" Hiccup sighed. "You’re huge!"

He curled his fingers around the base and slid them up and down. He flicked his tongue against the bulbous head before sucking it into his mouth. Hiccup moaned at the foreign flavor; not quite used to having a dick in his mouth, but willing to learn. He suckled and teased the piss slit; hoping to draw out a bead of precum like he’d seen a goblin do once. He rolled his tongue along the underside of the nubby head and gulped down some more of the pulsing shaft. There was no way Hiccup would get the whole thing in his mouth, but he would take in as much as he could and hopefully pleasure Jack to completion. Hiccup wanted to show Jack how much he cared; how much he loved him.

Jack moaned and reveled in the feeling of being inside Hiccup’s warm mouth. It was wet and kind of cramped, but quite soft. A flexible tongue darted in and around his urethra and Jack nearly went wild with need. Marae, he was good at this for someone who recently lost his virginity! Jack moaned and hitched his breath. He let out a bit of pre to satisfy Hiccup’s intentions. It dribbled from his cockhead only to be lapped up by Hiccup’s quick tongue. Hiccup moaned and shuddered pleasantly as he got his first taste of cum. He greedily swallowed down every spurt of pre that hit his tongue. It had a minty taste; not at all like Hiccup imagined cum would taste like. Maybe it was just something unique to Jack? Whatever the reason, Hiccup found himself wanting more.

He tried to swallow more of the bumpy shaft; determined to make Jack cum, but he was not experienced enough to pull it off. Hiccup sputtered as Jack’s head bumped against the back of his throat. He coughed violently and released Jack’s dick from his mouth. Hiccup was mortified at his coughing fit. The tips of his ears were glowing red with embarrassment.

"Sorry…" Hiccup muttered with averted eyes. "I can go again, just gimmie a minute." He assured Jack; coughing a few more times.

Jack giggled, and assured his partner that it was not a problem. “It’s your first time, so no rush. Take as much time as you need, babe.” Jack thought for a moment and it occurred to him that he could simply adjust his dick size so Hiccup could practice with a smaller member. Jack mentally smacked himself then closed his eyes; concentrating on the image of his cock twisting and warping itself into a more manageable length. Jack wasn’t satisfied until his dick was small enough to fit Hiccup’s mouth right. He opened his eyes with a sigh and smiled when he saw his spell was successful.

"Whoa what the—" Hiccup squeaked as he witnessed Jack’s huge endowment shrink to a more normal size. "How did you—? Why did you—? What—?"

Honestly, you would think Hiccup was used to weird things happening in Mareth—especially when it came to sexual organs—but this was just baffling to the young Champion. Hiccup was so intrigued by the shrinking cock that he leaned in for a closer look. His eyes were wide with wonder as he tentatively ran his fingers up the shrunken shaft.

"Well it _feels_ real…” He muttered in awe. “…I don’t think I’ll ever get used to magic.” He concluded with a deadpan tone.

Jack chuckled. “It’s great, isn’t it? Don’t bother trying to figure out how I do it, though. Only demons can adjust themselves like this. It’s a failsafe in case we run into someone who can’t take large dicks.” He explained.

Now that Jack was the right size for Hiccup, it shouldn’t be much of a problem for him to fit the cock inside his mouth. And hopefully, he won’t choke on it again.

Hiccup nodded absently; still wide-eyed from the display. Slowly, he lowered his mouth back down onto the more manageable cock. Hiccup easily slurped down half of Jack’s shaft now. The lack of size didn’t take away from how lively Jack’s prick was. Hiccup could feel blood pulsing through the veins along Jack’s shaft. It bobbed and stiffened in time with Hiccup’s renewed sucking. Hiccup endeavored to empty the heavy sacks of seed dangling below the base. He reached out to squeeze and fondle at the virile balls; reveling in the pleasured moans he milked from Jack as a result. Nimble fingers stroked and tickled the heavy sacks of seed before curling around the base of Jack’s cock. Hiccup could hear the hot spunk sloshing around inside; just waiting to flood his mouth with Jack’s essence. Hiccup moaned at the erotic thought.

Jack also let out a throaty moan. He ran his hand through Hiccup’s hair; tugging him forward to spear his mouth with his cock. Hiccup moaned around the intrusion, but adjusted quickly to the extra inches. Jack wanted to feel more pleasure from Hiccup’s enticing lips. His hips started to move on their own; trying to find a rhythm to Hiccup’s ravenous sucking. Hiccup moaned and hummed around the thick girth. More and more of Jack’s hot flesh was being shoved into his mouth with every roll of his hips. Somehow it was easier for Hiccup to keep up with the demand now; even if the nubby cockhead battered against the back of his throat. Hiccup was more prepared and better equipped to swallow it down now that it was smaller. Jack started to tease his chest as he watched Hiccup’s head bob up and down. He flicked and teased his dusky nipples as he tried to add more pleasure to the already electrifying stimulation.

Hiccup still couldn’t manage to fit the entirety of Jack’s shaft inside his mouth, but his hands were more than enough to compensate. Hiccup traced the fat vein on the underside of Jack’s dick with his index finger until he met his kiss-swollen lips. Hiccup was sure his mouth was red and glossy from all the sucking and kissing he was doing lately. Drool dribbled from the corner of his gaping maw and dripped down his chin. His lips were shiny with both spit and pre. Hiccup was certain he looked like a whore, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He _loved_ Jack, so whatever he did with him behind closed doors (or whatever privacy their camp offered them) was their business.

Jack moaned and thrust his hips faster and faster. He bucked so hard that he had to scramble to balance himself. His claws dug jagged lines into the earth below him as he fought for purchase. Hiccup yelped at the sudden increase in speed, but eventually he moaned and relaxed his throat. He looked up at Jack with hooded eyes and hollowed his cheeks. Jack howled in pleasure as Hiccup’s deft digit continued to trace his veiny shaft. He rewarded Hiccup’s efforts by letting loose more pre inside Hiccup’s ruby mouth. Minty spurts of cum splashed onto Hiccup’s tongue and he moaned as he increased the speed of his suckling. Hiccup could feel Jack’s restlessness as he got closer and closer to orgasm. Jack’s balls tightened in Hiccup’s grip; a sure sign that he was close. A fresh load of cum churned and bubbled inside Jack’s rumbling genitals.

Hiccup wondered if he should attempt to swallow it all. He knew he wanted a taste, but Hiccup had seen how much cum Jack could produce. Hiccup wasn’t sure if he _could_ drink it all down. Regardless, he wanted to at least try.

At last, Jack groaned long and low in his throat as he finally released all of his cum into Hiccup’s awaiting mouth. Thick ropes of minty cum poured into Hiccup’s throat until it bulged obscenely. The force was enough to make Jack hitch his hips high in the air. Jack grabbed hold of Hiccup’s head to position it so he wouldn’t drown in spunk. Hiccup yelped as he was manhandled into a better position to take Jack’s gushing cock. He moaned around the heated flesh as his gullet was flooded with hot cum. Jack’s dick hit the back of Hiccup’s throat and forced its way further down. Gallons of jizz were hosed directly into Hiccup’s belly and all he could do was moan and relax his jaw. He tried to swallow it all down, but he was a mere human who hadn’t the experience to compete with an Incubus’ libido. Cum splashed back up and out of his pliant mouth and streamed down his chin.

Hiccup mewled pitifully and released Jack’s cock from his maw with a lewd pop. He couldn’t seem to get his jaw to work properly; it hung open in a debauched expression of ecstasy. His face was painted white with cum. Hiccup moaned with every exhale and licked his bruised and swollen lips. He didn’t know what came over him, but as he stared at the pulsing cock and gushing piss slit in front of his face, Hiccup had the urge to rub his cheek against it. He whimpered at the debase turn his thoughts made, but the thought of sin didn’t stop him from nuzzling the hot flesh and kissing the shaft with sensual slowness. There was cum everywhere now; in his hair, in his mouth, all over his face, squished between his boobs, but Hiccup didn’t stop lavishing Jack’s cock with tender affection. Hiccup massaged Jack as he rode out his orgasm. Jack moaned at the gentle caresses Hiccup lavished on his leaking cock. They intensified Jack’s orgasm and made him want more, however, he knew better. Hiccup wasn’t ready to take him vaginally. When Jack finished cumming, he leaned towards Hiccup and kissed the herm in the lips. This kiss was tender and sweet compared to the lust-frenzied ones beforehand. Jack admired how well Hiccup did for his first time. Hiccup returned the languid kiss before collapsing against Jack’s chest with a sigh. Jack nuzzled Hiccup’s cheek and said,

"You did great." With a happy sigh, Jack continued to cuddle his herm.

Hiccup let a slow, lazy grin stretch across his face. He was happy that he could help Jack slake his lusts. It wasn’t like he was much use for anything else, he thought despairingly.

"I think I need a nap now…" he mumbled sleepily against Jack’s skin. Hiccup’s eyes drooped tiredly and he didn’t even try to stave off his impending slumber. He just curled up against Jack and let sleep take him into her gentle embrace. Moments later, soft snores could be heard coming from Hiccup’s prone body.

Jack yawned and embraced Hiccup in his arms; curling his tail around the other’s waist. He kissed the top of Hiccup’s cum covered hair. Jack found that touching his human relaxed his already calm mind. The ground was hard beneath his back, but Hiccup’s body was soft against his front. Frost spread along ground to make a sort of cushion for the two as they slept. Jack adjusted his body to a more comfortable position and purred contentedly. Hiccup hummed in his sleep and snuggled closer to Jack. His arms sought out his living pillow and clutched Jack tight to his chest. Hiccup mumbled sleepy nonsense and nuzzled Jack’s chest before settling down again.

Jack chuckled at his lover’s sleepy ramblings. He cradled Hiccup close and ran his hands along Hiccup’s back and neck in a rhythmic motion. Jack leaned his head back against the ground and purred at the warmth of his human blanket. Jack loved the scent of the other in his nose. It felt like heaven… well, as close to heaven as you can get in Mareth.

Hiccup’s soft snoring derailed Jack’s bitter musings. Instead he marveled at how Hiccup’s mouth parted cutely in sleep. Jack’s wintry scent filled his lover’s nose and lulled his mind into relaxation. Jack was everywhere for all Hiccup’s sleep-addled mind knew; wrapping him up in a soft cocoon of love and affection. Jack’s warmth was underneath him. Jack’s chest rocked him like a baby in a cradle with every breath he took. Jack’s essence and life-giving seed clung to his skin and hair in a primal reminder of their lovemaking. Jack’s cock was flaccid against Hiccup’s leg, but no less potent and virile. It would take only a touch to have it flare back to life. Jack was amazed that Hiccup trusted him this much; to let an Incubus watch over his naked body as he slept… it was madness! And yet Hiccup sighed happily and snuggled closer still. Jack vowed then and there to never abuse Hiccup’s blind faith in him. He would protect his innocent little human from all the evil things in this twisted world—even from himself. With this promise fresh in his mind, Jack fell asleep.

Jack let out a pained groan as he woke up from his nap. The hard ground did a number on his back even with his frosty cushion. Jack made to sit up, but was reminded that his lover was on top of him and sleeping like a babe. He chuckled affectionately and kissed the top of Hiccup’s head.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he greeted softly.

Hiccup moaned sleepily; not at all happy that his sleep was disturbed. He reluctantly cracked open his eyes to glare blearily up at Jack. Hiccup was feeling a rare sort of bliss that he hadn’t felt since he’d been dubbed ‘Champion of Berk.’ Most nights Hiccup was too paranoid of being raped in his sleep to have a decent night’s rest, but Jack’s warm body beneath his and the reassuring ache in his lower half lulled him to calmness.

"L’mme sl’p…" Hiccup slurred cutely before snuggling closer to Jack. He knew he’d have to get up sometime, but surely five more minutes couldn’t hurt? Jack giggled and kissed his sleepy lover on the lips.

"Okay, 5 minutes. After that, I’m gonna roll you over and take a bath." Jack relented.

He reeked of sweat and cum. It was better to wash it off now before the sun set. It lowered the chances of monsters sneaking up on them while they bathed. Hiccup moaned and reluctantly rolled off of Jack on his own.

"No, you’re right. We should bathe now before something _else_ happens.” He muttered with a yawn.

Hiccup stood up to stretch. He arched his back and unwittingly pushed out his breasts so they strained against his tunic. Hiccup cracked his back and let out an almost sexual moan. He blushed and looked away,

"I did _not_ mean to make that sound.” He mumbled sheepishly. Jack chuckled.

"Don’t worry, it happens." He assured his human.

Jack couldn’t say he minded the show too much—especially not when he was eyeing Hiccup’s pert breasts so intently. He couldn’t help it! The way Hiccup’s body twisted made his breasts look lusciously soft and perfectly round. Feeling a little frisky, Jack slowly got up and shook his ass a little. He gave Hiccup a teasing grin and arched his back in his own languid stretch. Jack cracked his back with a satisfying pop. Almost as if to mock Hiccup’s earlier slip, Jack let out a long, whorish moan that put Hiccup’s to shame. He stretched his arms and legs next as if nothing had happened. Then he moved on to the river. Since he had no clothes to strip, Jack simply dove in and let the water wash the cum, sweat and dirt off his body.

Hiccup’s blush darkened at Jack’s display, but he still followed Jack into the river. He slowly peeled off his tunic and set it down next to the water to be washed later. Hiccup slipped into the water and waded further in until he was waist-deep. He glanced over at Jack with a thoughtful expression before he walked over to him.

"You uh—you need help washing your back?" He asked shyly.

"Sure," Jack replied.


	8. Bath Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time~ 8D Also feels and training Hiccup’s tease techniques, awh ye!
> 
> This chapter is longer than the others because I feel bad for making you wait so long.

Hiccup nodded and got to work. His fingers brushed against Jack’s as he moved to take the sage from him. Hiccup gulped nervously and muttered a quick ‘sorry’ for the contact. He rubbed Jack’s shoulders with the stuff. Hiccup marveled at how much cum and dirt was scrubbed away until Hiccup could see the smooth sapphire skin beneath it.

"There you are!" He joked. "I was starting to wonder if you actually had brown skin."

Jack blushed sheepishly and scratched his chin. Despite what his earlier teasing implied, Jack was still unused to affection. The last time Jack fell in love with someone, they lost their soul.

_Bunny…_ Jack contemplated the name that shot through his mind like a bullet with a small frown. It’s been a while since he saw the old man. Jack wondered how he was. He still felt guilty about how their last meeting ended.

Hiccup continued to wash his lover with careful strokes. Hiccup was oblivious to the dark turn Jack’s thoughts made as he lathered his body up with soapy bubbles. Hiccup admired the dips and curves of Jack’s back and smiled to himself when his hands met the base of Jack’s spaded tail. He avoided it for now; not sure if Jack would let him touch such a sensitive appendage. Hiccup focused more on the shapely ass that took a brutal pounding the day before. Hiccup let out a choked gasp when he scrubbed away enough dirt to see just how much damage his lover had sustained. He ghosted his fingers along the many blackened bruises and crusted-over cuts that had been hiding under the dirt and grime.

"Why didn’t you heal yourself?" Hiccup rasped. "You healed me, why didn’t you—unless…" He rounded on Jack and grabbed the sides of his face so he couldn’t look away.

"…You used up all your magic healing me? Jack why would you do that? I’m not worth risking your health like that!" He chided with tears in his eyes.

Hiccup so wasn’t worth Jack getting hurt. If only Hiccup were smarter, he would’ve brought the sage with him to the mountains. If only Hiccup were faster, he could’ve avoided the Minotaur when it grabbed for him. If only Hiccup were _stronger_ , he would’ve been able to save Jack when it all went to hell. Hiccup wasn’t worth the trouble Jack was putting himself through.

Jack grasped Hiccup’s hands in his own and kissed the palms. He met Hiccup’s gaze with an intense stare of his own as snarled,

“Don’t you dare! Don’t you ever say you’re not worth it! I love you, Hiccup. I won’t ever let you be hurt as long as I can stop it!” His gaze softened when he saw frightened tears roll down Hiccup’s face. He kissed away the salty droplets and continued in a gentler tone,

"I forgot to tend to myself, Hiccup. That’s all. I’ve been bruised and beaten up so many times before that this—" he gestured to the wounds "—is nothing to me. There are bad demons and then there are the _evil_ ones. Pitch was one of the evil ones. He… he _tortured_ me in ways you can’t imagine. So trust me when I say that this is nothing I can’t handle. I’m more worried about you right now, so don’t beat yourself up. Okay?”

Jack let his hands fall away from Hiccup’s to cup his cheeks instead. They both stood there for a moment, just holding each other’s faces and staring into the other’s eyes. Jack moved first and leaned in for a gentle kiss. He thumbed the corners of Hiccup’s eyes and brushed his tears away. Hiccup leaned into the touch. He hadn’t even noticed the tears streaming down his freckled face. Hiccup’s wet, glistening eyes searched for a reason for this madness, but he found none. Jack slowly slid his hands down Hiccup’s face, neck, and shoulders until he snaked his arms around Hiccup’s back and held him fiercely against his chest. Hiccup let his hands fall from Jack’s face to return the desperate embrace.

To Jack, it didn’t matter if he was hurt. He was tough—a survivor—he could handle most of what Mareth could throw at him. But _Hiccup_ —Jack worried about Hiccup’s weaker, mortal body. Humans were laughably fragile—their bones snapped like twigs, their muscles tore like cheap tissue paper, and their scents attracted monsters to them like flies to honey. Jack was sure Hiccup could take care of himself to a degree, but there were things in Mareth that could break him open like an egg. Jack was worried that his heart belonged to a human that might not last the year.

Jack idly ran his hands over Hiccup’s back. He fretted over what to do and how to keep Hiccup safe. He lamented Hiccup’s frailty and would’ve let his thoughts run away with him if Hiccup hadn’t whispered,

"You don’t deserve such pain."

Jack’s hand jerked to a stop on the small of Hiccup’s back. He was startled by Hiccup’s fiery declaration; even more so by the steely determination coating it. Hiccup nuzzled into Jack’s chest before looking up at him imploringly.

"Why is this world so full of evil? How could anyone even think of hurting someone like you?" Hiccup didn’t even know if he was asking Jack, or the gods of this world.

Jack nuzzled Hiccup’s neck comfortingly. He’d desperately wanted to know the answer to that question for eons. Jack wanted to know why he was chosen to endure an immortal life of pain and misery. He also wanted to know why such evil creatures like Pitch Black, Lethice, and all the monsters and demons of Mareth existed. Jack needed to know, but all those answers were out of reach for him.

"I don’t know, Hicc. I really don’t know…" He finally replied desolately.

“I don’t want to see you hurt.” Hiccup declared. “Especially not when I could’ve stopped it.”

Hiccup leaned his forehead against Jack’s and took a shuddering breath. He wrapped his arms tighter around Jack’s neck and pressed his body against his. Hiccup ran his hands up and down Jack’s back comfortingly.

"I’ll become stronger." Hiccup vowed. "I know I can’t—I can’t win every fight. And I know I can’t account for everything, but I don’t want to do something stupid and have you suffer the consequences."

Hiccup’s grip tightened around Jack and he burrowed further into his comforting warmth. “I won’t let you get hurt because of me.” He declared.

Jack sighed at the comforting touch. He loved the feel of Hiccup’s hands running against his body so lovingly. It made him feel safe and warm; cared for and loved. He nuzzled the top of Hiccup’s head and breathed a laugh into his hair.

"You know what? I need to train anyway. Let’s get strong together, Hiccup." Jack offered. This at least, he could do. Jack couldn’t always protect Hiccup like he wanted, but he’d feel a lot better if he could train him to withstand attacks of all kinds.

Jack leaned in and kissed Hiccup’s neck. He tried to convey all the raw emotions he was feeling in his heart with each press of his lips on freckled skin. Hiccup moaned and bared his neck for Jack. Hiccup felt a fluttery feeling in his chest and wondered if that’s what love felt like. Jack moaned and pressed closer to Hiccup. He desperately wanted to give Hiccup everything he was, even if he didn’t have a soul. Jack knew he wasn’t the best kind of person, or even a decent person, he just wished he was enough for Hiccup to love. Judging by the breathy moans falling from Hiccup’s lips, Jack wasn’t off to a bad start. If they weren’t careful, they were going to end up fucking in the river. As interesting as that idea was, they had more important things to take care of.

Like finishing up their bath.

"Stop~" Hiccup moaned as he separated himself from Jack’s talented mouth. "If we’re going to get stronger, we should focus more on training than lovemaking." He explained with a small smile.

Hiccup picked up the sage—which had fallen onto the surface of the lake some time during their embrace—and moved back behind Jack to finish washing him. Hiccup gritted his teeth guiltily when he saw Jack’s wounds glaring back at him, but he swallowed the lump in his throat and carefully tended to them as best he could. He gently scrubbed the bruised skin and soothed the inflamed flesh around the cuts and bruises. When he was done with the battered backside, Hiccup kissed the small of Jack’s back and moved on to the spaded tail.

"It’s okay, right?" He asked Jack as he hovered over the base of his tail.

The winding appendage looked sensitive and he didn’t want to hurt Jack accidentally Jack nodded and lifted his tail from the water. It was lithe and powerful like its owner, but also vulnerable.

"Just be gentle, ok? It’s as sensitive as a dick." Jack requested in a lighthearted jest before bracing himself for the touches of his lover.

Hiccup’s face turned beat red as he regarded the tail in a new light.

"It won’t—ah—turn into one, right?" He asked warily.

What? It was a valid question! Hiccup had seen Jack shrink his dick the night before, so it’s not too much of a stretch for—an admittedly sensual-looking—tail to turn into one.

"What the—? No! That’s ridiculous, Hiccup!" Jack’s face turned deep purple at the audacity of it. "Whoever thinks that sort of stuff up is a real pervert! Making such a delicate area into a dick would be crazy!" He huffed and crossed his arms; insulted Hiccup thought he’d do such a thing.

"W-well what am I supposed to think?!" Hiccup yelped indignantly. "You shrunk your _dick_ last night! I don’t know _what_ to think anymore!”

Hiccup’s face burned hot with mortification. He moaned his embarrassment into his hands and wished he could crawl into a hole and die.

"That’s completely different! It’s a demon instinct to adjust your dick size for your partner, Hiccup!" Jack squealed. "My tail is part of my spine! _Why_ would someone fuck people with their spine?!”

“ **I don’t know!** ” Hiccup wailed. “I’ve seen some things! Freaky sex-things! I don’t—” Hiccup let out a strangled noise of humiliation.

"And you think I haven’t?!" Jack screeched. He dipped his head underwater in to hide his growing blush.

"You’ve been here for forever! I’ve only been here a couple months!" Hiccup squawked. His arms started flailing around with the increased volume of his voice. "I don’t know what to expect here! Just—Just turn around and let me wash your tail…" Hiccup moaned and slumped his shoulders in defeat. His ears were bright red to match his cheeks.

Jack turned around and felt his violet blush take over his head, neck, and ears. He crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks out in a cute pout while he let his boyfriend wash him. Hiccup tried to ignore the burn of embarrassment lighting up his cheeks as he took the spaded tail in hand. He ran the pads of his fingers over the sleek appendage to check for breaks. When he found none, Hiccup took the sage and started to clean it. Hiccup started at the base; rubbing circles into the thicker part of the tail before stroking his way up to the spaded tip.

"I don’t feel any broken bones, but there’s a segment that looks a little bruised…" Hiccup told Jack softly.

Jack winced when Hiccup got to the bruised part. “Got it. I’m glad nothing’s broken. It would be hell to find a doctor to tend to it.” He sighed in relief.

Jack tried to keep his tail as still as possible so Hiccup could have an easier time washing it. Hiccup huffed out a laugh and continued to stroke Jack’s tail. The soap bubbles lathered up with his ministrations and helped scrub the dirt and grime off of Jack’s perfect skin. When Jack was all clean, Hiccup took the spaded tip in hand and kissed it like a gentleman would kiss a lady’s hand.

"There. All done." Hiccup murmured against the tail. "Now we can train!" He chirped excitedly.

Hiccup left the river and made his way to the part of camp he used for training. He completely bypassed his clothes. They’d only make him dirty again anyway. Jack, not having clothes to change into anyway, simply followed him. He let Hiccup lead him to the clearing and started to stretch.

"Okay, no weapons, no dirty tricks, no magic. Sound fair?" Jack offered.

Hiccup went through his stretches with no care for modesty. He figured if he was going to survive long in this world without staying in the safe zones forever, he was going to have to get used to baring his body for the enemy. Not that Jack was an enemy, but he was a good place to start.

"Well, I dunno about ‘dirty tricks.’ The lines are kinda blurry on that one considering where we are." Hiccup said with a wink. He angled his body just-so and created the perfect s-line with his back. Hiccup then got into a basic defense stance and waited for Jack to make the first move.

"Mmmmm, good point." Jack licked his lips. He finished stretching and cracked his knuckles. "Let’s see…" he pondered before deciding what move to use on Hiccup. He grinned and settled for turning around to shake his plump ass in the air for Hiccup. Jack let out a soft moan and slapped it with an audible SMACK!

Hiccup flushed red for a moment before shaking his head to clear it of sexual thoughts. So this was _that_ kind of training? Hiccup could work with that. Hopefully. Jack was definitely going to push Hiccup to his limit; that was for sure.

_“Dirty tricks, indeed,”_ Hiccup thought with a wry grin. He walked right into that one.

Hiccup suddenly got a wicked idea and adjusted his stance so his arms were squishing his boobs closer together obscenely. Hiccup let out a strangled half moan as the rounded flesh rubbed together. Well that was unexpected, Hiccup mused; it seemed teasing your opponent was a double-edged sword. If Hiccup wasn’t careful, he’d end up a mess of quivering limbs on the ground and begging to be fucked. He was sure Jack would do it, too, but this was _so_ not the time.

Jack flushed and chuckled at how cute Hiccup was. The teasing game was nothing new to Jack, but he had a feeling it would be worse this time around, seeing as the object of his affection was the one teasing him. To retaliate, he ran his tongue over his clawed fingers and teased his nipples with slow and sensuous movements. He fixed Hiccup with a heated stare as the dusky flesh on his chest perked up into stiff buds.

"You’re gonna have to try harder than that if you want to make me beg," he told Hiccup with a smutty grin.

Hiccup blushed and pouted cutely. His clever mind raced for a solution that wouldn’t end with him as a hot mess of sexual need. Hiccup’s eyes brightened with a sudden idea and he quickly put it in action before he lost his nerve.

He darted up to Jack with his tits bouncing proudly on display. At the last minute he feinted to the left and slipped in behind Jack to graze his back with the barest touches of flesh on flesh. Hiccup moaned into Jack’s ear and danced away out of his reach before he could retaliate.

The sexual thrill Hiccup got from such a devious act caused his pussy to throb with want between his legs. His face heated with arousal and he couldn’t help but let out a soft moan as his legs rubbed deliciously together. Crap, he was almost defeated and it hadn’t even been three turns!

Jack choked on a moan. His proud, nubby dick starting swelling with interest. “Oh baby…” he whined breathily. He hadn’t known Hiccup had it in him!

Jack sauntered up to Hiccup with a swinging gait. He pinned the smaller man to the spot with a smoldering, lust-filled gaze. Hiccup was too curious and aroused by Jack’s mysterious intentions to even think of moving. Jack used this to his advantage and slipped his tail inside Hiccup’s plush folds while he was distracted. He teased the sensitive netherlips with slow, barely touching swishes of movement and reveled in the whorish moans Hiccup let out. Jack leaned in to bite Hiccup’s earlobe. When Hiccup squeaked in surprise, Jack licked it, blew on it, and whispered,

”You’re biting off more than you can chew, sexy. Your little honeypot’s already drenched just from getting teased by my tail. It just wants a nice big cock buried deep inside it and stretching it full, so why don’t you just give it what you want.”

Jack left Hiccup with that mental image and a quick kiss on his neck before backing off slightly. Jack kept on teasing Hiccup’s cunt with feather light touches from his tail, but that was the extent of his contact. That stunt nearly undid him, but it was worth the blush on the other boy’s face. Hiccup moaned and felt his whole body shudder with need. Jack wasn’t exaggerating about how wet he was. Thick, sticky webs of lubricant were dribbling out of Hiccup’s hole and coating his thighs with viscous fluid. Hiccup desperately wanted to sink down to the ground and present his needy pussy for Jack to claim, but he wanted to win even more.

Hiccup clamped his thighs down onto the teasing tail and trapped it as it wriggled inside his soaked folds. He then snatched Jack’s proud cock in an unforgiving grip and gave it a warning squeeze.

"Dirty tricks might actually save my ass one day." He explained through harsh pants and a smug grin.

Jack yelped in pain from how hard Hiccup grabbed his cock. He was bewildered by Hiccup’s underhanded trick, but he was also   
_very_ turned on by it. His body grew hot under Hiccup’s dominating hold and he nearly balked in surrender, but then he got an idea.

Jack smirked with devious intent and started thrusting his hips back and forth. His cock slid in and out of Hiccup’s grip in a forced handjob. Hiccup couldn’t look away from the hypnotic sight of Jack’s cock rubbing itself against his palm. His mouth fell open on its own accord and the sudden thought that Jack’s cock tasted good in his mouth ran unbidden through his mind. Hiccup licked his lips, but fought off the urge to stick the pulsing flesh in his mouth. He was doing well until he got distracted by Jack’s nimble fingers pinching and teasing his breasts. As his cock bobbed and slipped against Hiccup’s palm, Jack reached his hand up to grab and palm at his bare tits. He traced circles around the areola with his thumb and then grabbed hold of one of the perky pink nipples and gave it a harsh tweak.

"Of course they would. But dirty tricks have dirty consequences if they fail." he purred.

Hiccup mewled as Jack pawed at his breasts and played with his nipples. His dripping cooter twitched and throbbed around the spaded tail trapped between his legs. Suddenly remembering his little advantage, Hiccup squeezed his legs together. He rolled the sensual appendage between his cum-soaked thighs and coated it in his slippery essence. Hiccup gave Jack a heated stare as he grabbed his hands and mashed them against his tits—daring him with his eyes to do his worst. Hiccup would not go down without a fight. With his hands busy, Hiccup pondered what to do about the heated cock he’d let free. Hiccup moaned as a deliciously wicked idea came to him. He stepped forward and smashed his cock against Jack’s; sandwiching their bodies together in a heated tangle of limbs. Jack groaned happily as his lover teased the fight right out of him.

"Alright, alright, you win!" He mewled before collapsing on the floor with his penis exposed and waiting in anticipation. "Fuck me, baby. Fuck me hard!" He begged.

Pre was smeared all over the length of the member. His tail was dripping with Hiccup’s juices and curling itself into knots. He whimpered in submission as he slowly went crazy with lust.

Hiccup’s eyes widened; shocked that his spur of the moment idea actually worked. He flushed with heated arousal as he took in Jack’s lewd display of submission. Hiccup kneeled before his lover and kissed the corners of his mouth. He whispered calming words and assurances and asked what he wanted him to do.

"I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to." He moaned into Jack’s ear. "But _gods_ you’re hot. Tell me how you want it, babe.”

Though Hiccup won the mock fight, he wasn’t about to force himself on Jack. He was almost as submissive as Jack was, anyway. Hiccup was sure if Jack hadn’t surrendered when he did, _he’d_ be the one spreading his legs with needy whimpers and mewls for more. His cunt throbbed and ached to be stuffed with cock and cum, but he’d wait to see what Jack wanted.

"Oh, baby, do whatever you want with me! Fuck me in the ass, put me inside you, I don’t care. I just _need_ you, Hiccup!” Jack moaned desperately as he spread his legs wide; anticipating whatever what was to come.

Hiccup whimpered and said no more; he had all the permission he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I a horrible person for leaving you with a cliffhanger? Yes. Do I care? Not a bit. =u= So Hiccup has resolved to become stronger to protect his bae and that’s cute as heckie. =u= Also Hiccup is confused by the limits of Jack’s freaky penis magic (Don’t worry, Hicc. We all are. xD)
> 
> But yoooo lookit you, baby boo! Hiccup teased the fuck out of Jack with some dominatrix shit! Schnee and I cheered so hard for him when he grabbed Jack by the dick. xD
> 
> The sex after this will be so great omg.


	9. Chapter 9: Victory Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I haven’t updated Incubutt for a long time. And that I left you guys on a cockblock of a cliffhanger. XD; Expect an incoming flood of updates because Schnee’s muse came back recently!

Hiccup whimpered and said no more; he had all the permission he needed.

He crawled on top of Jack and lowered his slick, heated netherlips onto Jack’s nubby head. He moaned long and low as he sank down onto Jack’s welcoming heat. Hiccup’s pussy clenched and fluttered around Jack’s girth. Hiccup keened helplessly as he felt the hot flesh deep inside his hole.

"Fuck~" Hiccup whined. "There’s so much~"

Hiccup bounced and wriggled against Jack’s cock; as much of a slave to his pleasure as Jack seemed to be. He whimpered and moaned like a whore in heat as he slammed his lips against Jack’s in a heated kiss. He wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and pulled him closer; needing to feel as much of him as he could.

"Jack~" He keened; unable to say much else. "I need you~"

Jack held Hiccup by the hips and guided him lower onto his large member. Since he was so horny, the pre Jack let out covered his cock completely and made passage inside Hiccup’s hole easier for them both. He kissed Hiccup on the shoulder and neck; earning moans from him His nubby shaft hardened and throbbed with his quickening pulse. Hiccup was stuffed completely full. His cunt stretched deliciously taut around the thick, veiny girth of Jack’s dick. Hiccup could feel the tip of Jack’s nubby cockhead battering against his cervix; wanting to be let into his fertile womb. Hiccup was so full, but he wanted more. He clenched his inner walls tightly around Jack’s demonic cock; milking him of all the seed he could offer.

"Jack~" He whined—hitching his voice just-so. "Fill me up! I need to feel you deep inside me—stuff me full of your cock and cum! Please, I’m begging you~"

Hiccup didn’t know where these lewd pleas were coming from, but that didn’t stop him from rolling his hips down and trying to spear himself even more with Jack’s cock. He screamed in pleasured triumph as he felt Jack’s cockhead finally enter his hungry womb. He whimpered and moaned into Jack’s ear as his lover peppered his neck with kisses. Hiccup was lost to the pleasure and impending orgasm thundering through his body.

"Jack~ I’m cumming~" He announced with a throaty moan.

Hiccup’s pussy gushed around Jack’s bloated shaft. He gave Jack’s cock and balls a liberal coating of lubricant; making them slick and shiny with cum. His balls tightened against his body and Hiccup’s neglected cock jerked and sprayed both of their stomachs with his virile seed.

Jack obliged Hiccup’s filthy request and flooded his body with seed. If he wasn’t pregnant before, he would be now. Cum poured inside his womb and drowned the entire organ with semen. There was so much cum being hosed into Hiccup’s willing body, that some of it couldn’t be contained. It was pushed from his womb to dribble down his inner walls and drip out of his vaginal cavity in large globs of white. Jack leaned back and howled with primal triumph as ropes of his essence claimed Hiccup’s fertile womb for his own.

Their shared frenzy died down as their orgasms slowed to a stop. Both of them panted harshly and Hiccup collapsed against Jack with a satisfied moan. His belly was stuffed and warm with his lover’s seed. He would think about the possibility of pregnancy tomorrow when he wasn’t feeling so comfortable. Hiccup was content to stay there for a moment; soaked in cum and pussy juice with his lover’s cock still lodged in his cunt. Jack cooed tiredly and stroked the small of Hiccup’s back with gentle rubs. Even with the alluring scent of Hiccup’s dripping cunny and his warm body so close to him, Jack didn’t have a single thought of continuing their lovemaking. For once, his mind was quiet and not buzzing with his constant warring thoughts of ‘find a hole and fuck it’ and ‘control yourself.’ Jack was… sated. Jack had never felt this satisfied in his life. What in Mareth was causing this complete sense of peace? Jack wanted to feel it more often.

Hiccup moaned and snuggled closer to Jack; his hips unintentionally rubbing against Jack’s crotch and his thighs forcing his cock deeper inside him. Hiccup keened as a spark of pleasure shot through him from the act. He could only imagine how it affected Jack.

"Sorry…" He whispered against Jack’s chest.

"It’s ok. I like this." Jack assured him with a moan on his lips.

Jack pushed his cock deeper inside Hiccup, but made no other moves to excite him. Jack shifted into a more comfortable position with a happy sigh. Hiccup mewled at the full feeling in his cunt. It wasn’t as much as before, considering Jack was soft, but it was still enough to make him feel safe and warm. Having Jack nestled inside him like this brought comfort to Hiccup, and being inside his herm filled Jack with joy. It gave Jack a sense of closeness that he rarely ever felt nowadays. His cute little companion accepted him and loved him even though it went against all logic for him to do so. That alone made Jack’s heart all warm and fuzzy inside. Hiccup snuggled closer to Jack’s chest, almost letting himself succumb to sleep, but it was only morning and Hiccup had things to do.

Like finally getting that new armor he’d been thinking of making. He knew he’d be welcomed into the smithy at Tel Adre—his skill in the forge endeared Yvonne to him enough to give him a job there. Thoughts of the German Sheppard-like woman inevitably led to thoughts of Gobber. Hiccup wondered how the old scallywag was doing. Did he ever stop to think about his slip of an apprentice? Did Gobber miss him? Regardless of whether he did or not, Hiccup wouldn’t ever really know, so he resolved to put aside those kinds of thoughts. They would only lead to sadness.

"As much as I’d like to stay like this all day," Hiccup began, "I really gotta get up."

He lifted himself off of Jack’s cock; moaning at the loss. Hiccup felt the large endowment slip free with a lewd ‘pop.’ Without the thick girth to plug up his hole, Hiccup felt a glob of mixed cum and femcum dribble out off his cuntlips. Hiccup shuddered at the thought of most of it still being trapped inside and fertilizing his womb.


End file.
